Alienated
by yourdeathangel91
Summary: Hace dos años, los extraterrestres hicieron contacto. Ahora va a compartir habitación con uno de ellos. Cap 6 up
1. Prologo

**Ni los personajes, ni la trama me pertenecen: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (Si Fueran mios Sasuke habria vuelto.a la aldea y estaria con Sakura desde hace tiempo y varios de los personajes que murieron estarian vivos), y la trama pertenece a Melissa Landers autora de Alienated, libro que estoy adaptando para que lo disfruten...**

Prologo...

Hace dos años, los extraterrestres hicieron contacto.

Ahora va a compartir habitación con uno de ellos.

Haruno Sakura fue

Seleccionada para el primer intercambio de estudiante de L'eihr,

Sakura piensa que su futuro no podría ser mejor. No sólo consigue un viaje gratis a la universidad de sus sueños, sino que tendrá la información privilegiada sobre los misteriosos L'eihrs que cualquier periodista mataría por tener.

Los seguidores del blog de Sakura están a punto de llegar a los cielos. Aun así, Sakura no está segura de qué pensar cuando conoce a Sasuke.

Los humanos y L'eihrs tienen ADN casi idéntico, pero el exasperante Sasuke no podría ser más extraterrestre. Aun asi ella está segura de una cosa: ningún chico humano es an guapo.

Pero cuando los compañeros de Sakura entran en la paranoia anti-L'eihr, Konoha High School de pronto ya no es segura. Notas amenazantes aparecen en el casillero de Sakura, y ahora un policía tiene que acompañar a Sasuke y a ella a clase.

Sakura encuentra apoyo en la última persona que esperaba. Se da cuenta que Sasuke no es sólo su único amigo; ademas se ha enamorado de él. Pero Sasuke ha estado ocultando la verdad sobre el motivo de su intercambio estudiantil, y ésta tiene consecuencias mortales.

Pronto Sakura estará en la pelea de su vida—no sólo por ella y por el chico que ama, sino por todo el futuro de su planeta.

_**Y, que les parece?**_

_**Enseguida subo el cap 1..**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Ale...**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Ni los personajes ni la trama son de mi propiedad: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la trama a Melissa Landers...**

**Enjoy**

_**Cap 1**_

Ganar. Sakura Haruno había hecho de ello su negocio, y el negocio iba bien. ¿Presidenta de la Sociedad Honorífica? Hecho. ¿Premio a la líder juvenil? Hecho. ¿Campeona Nacional de debate dos años seguidos? Súper hecho. Y cuando el título de graduada con las mejores calificaciones la había eludido, ella había encontrado una forma de agarrar eso también.

Durante el verano, ella había manipulado una emboscada académica de proporciones épicas, la élite friky de Konoha High todavía estaban mordiendo sus lápices en shock. Engañosa como un senador, ella había vuelto a presentarse en Cálculo, levantó su nota de 92 a 100, y usurpó el puesto de Kabuto Yakushi como graduado con las mejores notas. Su ataque furtivo lo había agarrado con sus Hanes1 bajados y, a menos que sus notas se derrumbasen este año―que claramente no iba a pasar―, el perdedor enfurruñado no tenía oportunidad de reclamar su rango.

Pero ella tenía el presentimiento de que Kabuto se reiría hasta que se le cayeran sus rellenos de lacrosse si pudiera verla ahora mismo: Desplomada en el sillón orejero de invitados de la directota, boquiabierta mientras trataba de formar una respuesta coherente a la "noticia asombrosa" que Ella acababa de lanzar en su regazo como una granada real.

―No creo que entiendas lo grande que es esto. No sólo para ti, sino para todo el colegio.

Las Delgadas ceja rubias de la directora Tsunade Senju se acercaron un centímetro hacia el nacimiento del cabello.

―Los L'eihrs te eligieron de entre todos los otros estudiantes con notas brillantes del país. ¡Estamos hablando de treinta mil alumnos de último curso!

―Mmm-hmm. ―Asintió Sakura sin expresión, tratando de darle sentido. Quizá había habido un error. Ella había prescindido de fútbol, del atletismo, de las tutorías voluntarias y del club de ajedrez hace un par de años, cuando mamá se enfermó y tomó muchas más teóricas para impresionar al comité de becas esos años. Así que, ¿por qué no habían elegido a alguien más experto?

―Sé que el dinero viene con algunas dificultades, pero ésta es una oportunidad que se da una vez en la vida. ―Tsunade le apuntó con una pluma estilográfica de mármol y "disparó" como si fuera una pistola pequeña― Especialmente para una periodista en ciernes. Piensa en el potencial del blog aquí.

¿Algunas dificultades? ¡Santa María, madre de todos los eufemismos! Sakura se removió en su asiento, la parte de atrás de sus muslos pegados al cuero tibio.

―Oh, cierto… Sí, claro que estoy feliz. Sólo que estoy en shock. Ni siquiera lo solicité.

―No hay solicitudes. Todos los institutos presentaron a su mejor candidato, y los L'eihrs siguieron desde allí. Nunca adivinarás el porqué de elegirte. ―Sin darle la oportunidad de intentarlo, ella anunció―: Vieron tu metraje de la final del debate nacional del año pasado. Admiraron tu… ―Levantó dos dedos para hacer las comillas―… "Pasión".

―¿Qué? ―Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Pasión? Ella había machacado al equipo opuesto hasta que su capitán había llorado y bajado corriendo del escenario. ¿A los L'eihrs, que tenían el alcance emocional de una corteza de árbol, les gustó su temperamento atómico?

―¡Esto es enorme! ―Deteniéndose un momento, Tsunade retorció su boca mientras pinchaba con su índice una carpeta cerrada de papel manila―. Y no pareces emocionada. El año pasado dijiste que estabas interesada en programas de intercambio.

Bueno, sí. Pero estaba el exterior, y luego estaba el exterior.

Tsunade inclinó hacia delante, descansando sus brazos sobre la superficie de caoba pulida del escritorio. Sus ojos se suavizaron, bajó la voz a un susurro.

―No temes a los L'eihrs, ¿verdad?

―¡No!―refunfuñó Sakura limpiando sus transpiradas palmas con el frente de su falda. ― Por supuesto que no.

De acuerdo, quizá un poquito. Ella había estado fascinada como todos los demás cuando los extraterrestres hicieron contacto dos años atrás, pero su naturaleza reservada la hacía tener indigestión, como si se hubiera comido una docena de burritos triples de Taco Bell de una sentada. Y por más que quisiera viajar, dejar la Tierra no era lo que había tenido en mente.

―Bien. No quiero que hagas nada que te ponga incómoda. El hombre… eh, quiero decir, el joven… uh, bueno, técnicamente tenemos el mismo ADN, así que supongo que podría llamarlo…

Una voz aguda ladró.

―Estudiante embajador. ―Y Sakura dio un salto en su asiento. El viejo chico militar acechando cerca de la esquina se había camuflado tan perfectamente en las cortinas verdes que casi había olvidado que estaba allí.

Tsunade asintió.

―Correcto. El embajador que se quedará con tu familia suena justo como tú… un estudiante top, incluso para el estándar de los L'eihr, que ya es decir mucho. ―Levantó una pequeña fotografía y me la tendió hacia el otro lado del escritorio―. Acaba de cumplir dieciocho. Su nombre es Sasuke

Sakura le dio a la foto una mirada superficial y se la volvió a tender. Lo que sea. Todos ellos lucían igual para ella.

―Guau, esta beca es mucho más… ―¿Cuál era la palabra correcta? ¿Espléndida? ¿Excesiva?―… generosa que las otras que pedí, pero no sé cómo se sentirán mis padres.

Qué mentira más flagrante… Ella medio esperaba que su nariz creciera. Mamá y papá saldrían corriendo del show del entretiempo de la SuperBowl sólo para conocer a un L'eihr, por no hablar de vivir con uno.

―Sin problema. Llamé a tus padres esta mañana y están totalmente de acuerdo.

Caray. Por supuesto que lo estaban. Mamá probablemente estaba vaciando el viejo dormitorio de Naruto en ese mismo momento, finalmente limpiando su santuario de ramen y lleno de testosterona y las tetas con piernas que estaban subidas sobre Harleys.

Tsunade se puso de pie y sacó algunos papeles de su archivo.

―Y por lo que dice el coronel, tu hermano tocará el cielo con las manos… ―dejó salir una carcajada―… por ser el primer humano en el planeta L'eihr.

―Espere. ―Ella se inclinó rápidamente para delante, agarrándose a los reposabrazos― ¿Naruto irá allí?

―¿No te lo contó?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Tan pronto como escuchó que fuiste seleccionada, se presentó voluntario para servir como enlace para el programa. Se aclimatará a la cultura L'eihr ahora para que pueda ayudarte a ti y a los otros dos estudiantes de intercambio a ajustarse cuando sea el turno de ustedes el próximo año. Piensa en él como en tu mentor intergaláctico. ―Sonrió ― Un hermano mayor, sin intención de doble sentido.

Si ésta era idea de La directora Senju de algunas dificultades, odiaría ver lo que élla consideraría complicado.

El coronel volvió a cobrar vida, dando un paso adelante y dando un asentimiento brusco.

―Tu hermano es un buen soldado. Nunca ha rechazado una oportunidad de servir a su país.

Exacto. Por eso Sakura no había visto al tarado en casi dos años. Aparentemente, el Medio Oriente no estaba lo suficientemente lejos para Naruto, él necesitaba abandonar la galaxia ahora. ¿Qué era lo siguiente? ¿Viajar en el tiempo?

Tsunade caminó hacia la puerta, dando saltitos y más feliz que una paloma con una patata frita.

―Haré algunas copias del contrato de intercambio mientras el Coronel Homura explica los detalles.

Sakura giró su cabeza y avistó un destello de su reflejo aturdido en el armario de trofeos del equipo de debate. Los ojos verdes de la chica distorsionada de forma cóncava mirando fijamente hacia atrás, parecía poseída, como las lechuzas de peluche en el laboratorio de ciencias, y largos mechones de su cabello color rosa claro hacía que sus mejillas lucieran incluso más pálidas.

Contrólate, se amonestó a sí misma. Quizá no será tan malo.

Claro, vivir con un L'eihr por el resto del año sería para vomitar, pero conseguiría salir por completo del problema… A cualquier lugar que quisiera, ¡incluso la Universidad de Tokio! Nunca había soñado que podía permitirse ser una Universitaria, considerando que los tratamientos de mamá habían metido de lleno a su familia en un agujero negro de deudas de seis dígitos.

Y Tsunade tenía razón sobre el potencial del blog. Los humanos sabían casi nada sobre los L'eihrs, y ella estaría compartiendo un baño con uno. Eso le daba una ventaja sobre todos los otros periodistas del país.

¿Qué si ella empezaba un sitio nuevo, algo con un título atrayente y una melodía del espacio exterior? Si Sasuke se sinceraba y dijera algún chisme sobre la vida en su hogar, ella podía manejar una serie de especial interés y atraer seguidores de todo el planeta. Y cuando fuera su turno para visitar a los L'eihr, todas las fotos y las noticias que reuniese podían hacer que consiguiera el contrato para un libro. Incluso podría ser capaz de vender su propuesta a un publicista antes de que se fuera.

Cuanto más pensaba Sakura en ello, más se daba cuenta de que su beca no era el premio real aquí. Este intercambio podía lanzar su carrera a la estratosfera. Cuando lo miraba de esa forma, tolerar a un huésped espeluznante valdría totalmente la pena.

―Alegre esa cara, Srta. Haruno. ―La firme voz del Coronel Homura atrajo su atención, y levantó la cabeza rápidamente, como un soldado. Él estaba de pie y detrás del escritorio del director, estrechando sus astutos ojos grises mientras hablaba― Se ve como si padeciera neurosis de guerra, y debería tenerla. Este programa no es para bebés. Voy a exponerlo todo, y si no puedes soportar esto, mejor que lo digas. ¿Entendido?

―Eh, sí.

Miró a su hombro y alisó una arruga indeseable para que se puliera antes de sentarse. Este hombre no aguantaba ni una mierda, ni siquiera de su ropa.

―La Organización de Comercio Mundial me eligió para liderar el PIEL: Programa de Intercambio de Embajador L'eihr. Japon, Francia y China tendrán un estudiante embajador cada uno. El objetivo es ayudar a los humanos y a los L'eihrsa entenderse mejor. Ahora, vamos a ser francos. Queremos una alianza con los L'eihr.

Sakura asintió. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, ella se encargaba de saber lo que pasaba en el mundo más allá de las paredes manchadas de graffitis del colegio.

―Nuestros sondeos demuestran que los estadounidenses no lo apoyan. Demasiadas sospechas. Pero el PIEL va a cambiar todo eso.

―¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

―Sasuke será tu sombra. A donde vayas, irá él. ¿Trabajas?

―Soy camarera los fines de sem…

―Renuncia.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

―¿Sólo renunciar?

―El PIEL paga un pequeño salario, así que considéralo tu trabajo. A tiempo completo. Representarás a todo el país, así que tienes que estar de lleno en esto. ―Se inclinó hacia delante y levantó sus cejas, como si esperase una respuesta.

―Entendido. ―Eso parecía justo. Cuanta más alta sea la recompensa, más alta será la responsabilidad. Cabalgaría a este intercambio como a un huracán. Además, no echaría de menos exactamente a los trapicheros en los Ichiraku―. Me tomaré mis dos semanas de aviso después del colegio.

―Haz que sea una semana. ―Luego añadió―. Todos los miércoles, un grupo de cámaras irá a tu casa para grabar entrevistas. Estarán al aire los viernes a las diecinueve cero cero.

―Whoa, whoa, Whoa. ―¿Entrevistas televisadas? Sakura se secó las palmas de sus manos en su falda otra vez, volviendo a pensar en una carrera en el Ichiraku―. ¿Estaremos en la tele?

―Preguntaste cómo vamos a aliviar las sospechas. Así lo haremos. Trayendo a un inofensivo L'eihr a las salas de estar de todos. La gente teme lo que no entiende, así que van a llegar a conocer a Sasuke. Y más importante, te verán a ti. ―Apuntó su dedo índice a la nariz de ella, justo como el viejo póster del Tío Sam―.Cómoda junto a Sasuke, mostrándole al mundo que no hay nada de lo que temer.

―Pero…

―Ahora, volviendo a tus responsabilidades. Tienes que ayudar a Sasuke a recoger muestras de tierra y de agua. Sus científicos quieren analizar los contaminantes. Y te esperaré en Tokio para la gala del PIEL en tres semanas.

―Una ausencia justificada, así que no te preocupes. ―La directora Senju entró despreocupadamente a la sala, ignorante del hecho de que el pulso de Sakura estaba llegando a la base de su garganta. Probablemente porque élla no era la que iba a tener que salir en la tele frente a millones de personas. Élla le tendió un montón de papeles, todavía calientes por la fotocopiadora―. Aquí está el contrato y los detalles de la beca. Léelo con tus padres esta noche, luego fírmalo y tráelo otra vez a la mañana.

El Coronel Homura lanzó una tarjeta de visita al pecho de ella.

―Llama si tienes alguna pregunta. Te veré en tres semanas. ―Luego se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta y abandonó la sala antes de que ella pudiera preguntar si escabullirse de las entrevistas rompería el trato.

Esto estaba pasando muy rápido. Apenas podía recobrar el aliento. Hace menos de cinco minutos, su mayor dilema había sido ver una película el sábado a la noche con su novio, Sasori, y ahora…

¡Oh, no! ¡Sasori! Ella lo había olvidado por completo. Él y sus amigos odiaban a los L'eihrs; no sólo un pellizco de ignorancia y pizca de desconfianza, sino odio serio. Él se volvería completamente loco cuando se lo contase.

―Pareces un poco agobiada. ―Tsunade se sentó en el borde de su escritorio, sonriéndole con tanta dulzura que hizo que su corazón se apretara―. Pero sé que lo harás genial. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Eso casi la deshizo. Por alguna razón confusa, podía aguantar cualquier crítica, pero la dulzura la hacía llorar como una niñita. Ensartando una uña en su muslo par no llorar, ella susurró―: Gracias.

―Y esto te da la oportunidad de agradecer a los L'eihrs por lo que han hecho. ―Ladeó su cabeza, dándole una mirada mordaz que la puso en vergüenza―. Espero que no tomes ese regalo por garantizado.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Sakura miró fijamente a su regazo y rozó su pulgar por el dobladillo raído de su falda de jean. El hecho de que ella cuestionase esta oportunidad sólo probaba que era la imbécil más desagradecida del planeta. Toda su familia les debía una enorme deuda a los científicos L'eihr. Hace dos años, como un gesto de buena voluntad, ellos presentaron a los humanos el asheem: una potente raíz medicinal nativa de su planeta, que podía aislar y matar las células cancerígenas. Había venido justo a tiempo para salvar la vida de mamá.

Poniéndose de pie, ella reunió todo su coraje y extendió su palma para estrechar la mano de la directora. Era hora de madurar. Esto no era el fin del mundo.

*******Hanes: Marca de ropa interior. **

_**Holaaaa**_

_**este es el primer cap de esta historia, que me ecanto tanto que me la lei en 3 horas...Y que les parece el cap a uds?**_

_**Talvez (enfasis en talvez) mañana (bueno mas tarde, son la 1:10am aqui) suba otro cap...mientras espero sus opiniones.**_

_**Xau xau**_

_**Ale**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, lo personajes pertenecen al manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama al libro alienated de Melissa Landers...**

**Enjoy**

**Capitulo 2**

―Esto se siente como el fin del mundo ―dijo Ino, presionando las puntas de sus dedos delicadamente contra la ventana del puerto espacial, como si tratase de capturar el distante planeta retroiluminado brillando en la oscuridad.

Sasuke miró por encima de la cabeza de ella hacia Madre L'eihr. Él nunca había viajado fuera del terreno antes, y no podía negar el pinchazo de anhelo que se asentó debajo de su esternón cuando avistó su hogar a 800 kilómetros por encima del suelo. Por qué los Ancianos habían elegido enviarlos lejos ―y a un planeta primitivo y repugnante como la Tierra―estaba más allá de él. Quizá sus líderes se habían ablandado mucho, como muchos de los otros clanes habían sospechado.

―Ojalá ellos lo hubieran reconsiderado ―susurró Sai, mirando por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que el embajador no había vuelto―. Esta alianza es una locura.

―Por eso exactamente tenemos que ir ―le dijo Sasuke a sus amigos. Sin estar dispuesto a arriesgarse a hablar más, trabó mirada con Sai -¿Trajiste el sh'alear?

-Lo cosí al forro de mi túnica con un ramito de nilalgas -le aseguró Sai-Justo como dijiste. Y ayudé a Ino a hacer lo mismo. Los perros del punto de control de la aduana de la Tierra no olerán nada.

Bien- Sasuke se apoyó contra la fría pared de metal, intentando parecer inocente- Sólo asegúrate de que no lavas tu túnica mientras estamos a bordo de la nave.

Sai se rió.

-Como si fuera deficiente. Tú eres el que dejó una ración de l'ina debajo de su litera durante una semana.

Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Sasuke.

-Dios, eso fue horrible. Nunca olvidaré la pestilencia.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo hará.

―Danzo está viniendo ―les advirtió Ino― Guarden sus pensamientos.

Ignorando el ansia de encogerse y darse la vuelta, Sasuke giró su cara sin prisa hacia el embajador, que cruzó el pasillo con pasos exageradamente lentos.

Danzo les sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos, desganado por el malestar que plagaba a todos los Ancianos. Su forma anciana se encorvaba bajo el peso del letargo, sus palabras eran lentas y deliberadas cuando musitó―: He enviado su equipaje al transporte principal. ¿Trajeron sus visas de estudiantes?

Sasuke asintió, luchando para bloquear su ansiedad. No funcionó. La mirada acuosa de Danzk se encontró con la de Sasuke y la sostuvo.

No estés asustado -le dijo Danzo de forma privada-Tu humana es una anfitriona dedicada. Ya me ha enviado varios mensajes preguntando por tus preferencias personales.

Sakura Haruno no era la raíz de la preocupación de Sasuke, pero agradecía que Danzo pensara eso. Sasuke podría enfrentar la ejecución si el embajador descubría su traición, y él prefería volver a casa con vida.

―Qué afortunado ―replicó él en voz alta. La decepción era imposible a través del Discurso Silencioso.

―Antes de que subamos ―les dijo Danzo a los tres―, quiero advertirles de que los humanos tienen estándares inusuales para la expresión sentimental. Intenten no sentirse ofendidos por sus formas. Integrarse con ellos será un reto, pero sé que encajarán para la tarea. Ustedes tres son los más finos en sus Aegis. Recuerden eso y sean pacientes con sus anfitriones y sus iguales. Todos nosotros nos beneficiaremos de una alianza, los humanos y los L'eihrs. ¿Entienden?

Todos ellos asintieron, evitando los ojos de los demás.

―Excelente. ―Danzo movió su mano para indicar la plataforma de abordaje―. Entonces estamos listos.

Sasuke volvió a mirar por la ventana del puerto. El Sol había empezado a eclipsar L'eihr en un brillante agujerito de luz que lo forzó a cubrirse los ojos. Ahora mismo, los Aegis empezarían a estirarse, los baños comunales se llenarían con sus compañeros bostezantes. Vero, la mascota de la casa, se despertaría en una cabaña vacía y se preguntaría dónde había ido su dueño. ¿Recordaría él a Sasuke cuando el intercambio se terminara? Probablemente no.

Ino le dio un golpecito en su antebrazo, devolviendo su atención a la presente compañía. Ella debía de haber sentido su agitación. Era uno de sus muchos dones.

Podemos hacer esto -prometió ella, luego hizo un gesto hacia fuera de la ventana y añadió - por ellos.

Lo sé. -Después de todo, los sh'alear habían sido su idea y, cuando el resto de los Aegis habían averiguado su plan, lo habían declarado un héroe. Pero eso no significaba que Sasuke ansiaba pasar ocho meses en la Tierra entre alienígenas salvajes. Negó con la cabeza y miró una vez más a su planeta natal antes de asegurarle a Ino- Tienes razón. Podemos hacer esto.

Ellos dos siguieron detrás de Sai y Danzo, abriéndose camino hacia la nave principal. La estación estaba virtualmente vacía a esta pronta hora, con la excepción de un comerciante solitario vendiendo bienes cerca de la puerta de abordaje. Un siseo de vapor del sistema de ventilación del puerto espacial enfatizó el eco de los chasquidos de las botas. Sasuke notó que el aire reciclado tenía un olor distinto, parecido a la esencia rancia de la cueva H'alar, su escondite favorito cuando era niño. ¿Cuántas horas había él y Sai pasado explorando esos pasajes estrechos y glaciales? Al menos, cientos.

Los recuerdos enviaron un pinchazo de preocupación a través de su pecho. Los humanos podían arruinarlo, justo como habían destruido tantas de sus propias maravillas naturales. La humanidad no regulaba el crecimiento de su población como los L'eihrs habían hecho. Sasuke hahabía estudiado la historia humana. Sabía que pasaría si esos alienígenas se asentaban alguna vez en su planeta. Algo que los estadounidenses llamaban "Destino Evidente". Ellos tomarían lo que sea que quisieran y sobrepasarían a los L'eihr en décadas. Él no podía dejar que eso pasara.

―Tomen, hermanos ―le gritó el comerciante a Sasuke y a Sai― ¡No pueden viajar a la Tierra sin éstos!

―Estoy seguro de que puedo, ―dijo Sai con una risa.

Sasuke miró al hombre que ofrecía una cuerda negra con su puño. Un objeto brillante reflejaba la luz de arriba de sus cabezas y, bajo una inspección más cercana, encontró que el hombre había adherido una ahib con muchas facetas a la cuerda, como alguna forma de adorno.

―¿Qué es esto? ―le preguntó Sasuke.

―Un collar. ―El comerciante se llevó esa cuerda a su garganta en demostración― He oído que las féminas humanas no pueden resistirse a los objetos brillantes. Visten rocas alrededor de sus cuellos e incluso las incrustan en la piel de sus orejas. Si compras esto para el día Sh'ovah de tu anfitriona, honrarás a la Sagrada Madre presentando un regalo fino a tu humana.

Sasuke presionó sus labios para contener una sonrisa de suficiencia. Dudaba que un guijarro común de debajo de sus pies impresionase a alguien. Ni siquiera los humanos eran así de tontos.

―Es verdad ―dijo Danzo―. Las joyas de piedra son consideradas como el regalo preferido por muchas féminas, aunque no observen el Sh'ovah. En lugar de eso, ellos celebran el aniversario de su nacimiento.

―Interesante ―murmuró Sasuke. Quizá debería llevar un regalo. Podría dar la impresión de que a él le importaba―. Te daré trece créditos.

El hombre no perdió el tiempo en envolver el collar dentro de una bolsa de tela. Sasuke extendió su muñeca hacia el comerciante para descontar los créditos y, después de un rápido vistazo a los datos incrustados debajo de su piel, se metió su "tesoro" en el bolsillo y trotó para alcanzar a Sai y a Ino.

―¿Las chicas terrícolas de verdad codician piedras del suelo? ―preguntó Ino con incredulidad―. Mi humano es un macho. Me pregunto si le gustaría un bonito bolso de tierra.

―O quizá un paquete de heces de animal ―añadió Sai con humor en sus ojos―Qué seres más raros.

Cuando Danzo entró en el campo de poder escucharlos, Sasuke cambió de tema rápidamente, preguntándole a Sai―: ¿Tu l'ihan está abordo de este trasporte?

―Ojalá ―dijo él―, pero no. Está asignada como médico en el… ―Sai cortó su respuesta cuando Ino interrumpió con una carrerilla. Sus botas repiqueteaban en el metal debajo de sus pies, su cola de caballo se balanceaba entre sus omóplatos mientras los dejaba atrás.

―Fasha, ―maldijo Sasuke, observándola desaparecer por las puertas de la nave. Quizá el afecto de Ino por su compañero de cuarto iba más profundo de lo que él había pensado―. ¿Todavía está molesta por lo tuyo con...?

Sai dejó caer su mirada.

―Fueron amigas una vez. Creo que eso lo empeora. ―Él levantó la vista el suficiente tiempo como para añadir―: Si tú y yo quisiéramos a la misma hembra y ella eligiera entre nosotros, imagino que nos convertiríamos en enemigos también.

―No estés tan seguro.―Sasuke nunca había sentido ese nivel de cariño por nadie. Le dio un codazo suave a Sai en las costillas―. Quizá yo demostraría compasión y simplemente te dejaría tenerla.

Sai se rió, pero todavía lucía afligido.

―A Ino le importas ―dijo él, como si estuviera probando la reacción―. Quizá no de la misma forma que se siente por mí, pero podrías…

―Espera ―interrumpió Sasuke―. ¿Estás diciendo que debería hacerla mi l'ihan?

―¡No! Bueno, quizá. Sólo piensa en ello. Tarde o temprano todos nosotros tenemos que elegir. ¿Por qué no ella? Sabes que ustedes son compatibles.

¿Por qué no Ino? Sasuke no podía decirlo sin ningún grado de certeza. Simplemente no la veía de esa forma.

―Primero que nada, asumes que ella me tendría como tu sustituto.

―Uno pobre, pero sí, creo que lo haría.

Sasuke lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados

―¿Y segundo? ―preguntó Sai.

―Se sentiría antinatural. Podrías también pedirme que me empareje con una humana.

Sai se encogió de hombros y abrió su boca para hablar cuando el embajador lo interrumpió desde atrás―:Ten la mente abierta, hermano. Hay cosas peores que El Camino podría pedirte.

Sasuke agarró la helada barandilla con ambas manos, sintiendo que sus ojos se agrandaban. Sus amigos tenían razón: los Ancianos Se habian vuelto locos. Si alguna vez sintió un momento de duda en su plan, ahora se había ido. Sasuke cerró sus ojos y se concentró, ralentizando el flujo de sangre a su cabeza y estabilizando su pulso. Con una voz aparentemente calmada, le aseguró a Danzo―: Seguiré El Camino para glorificar a la Madre L'eihr

_**Aqui el segundo cap, espero que les haya gustado...**_

_**Salio mas cortito por que este, en el libro, pertenece al cap 1 pero yo decidi separarlos para que no fueran tan confusas las presentaciones...**_

**Harukiuchiha:**___Gracias por comentar, aqui esta el capi como te habia dicho, espero que te guste._

_**Xau xau**_

_**Ale**_

_**Pd: si me dejan rr subo el cap 3 hoy mismo (les conviene por que en el proximo cap Saku y Sasu se conocen... Xb)**_

_**Xau xau**_

_**Ale**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaaa, **

**Tanto tiempo, bueno ni tanto, Fue poco mas de una semana jejeje, Disculpen por eso, pero me estaba poniendo al dia con unos fics k estaba leyendo y pues... Se me paso el tiempo, sin nada mas que decir, aqui esta el capi**

**Enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: Los pernonajes de Naruto y la trama del fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Melissa Landers respectivamente, yo solo los adapto pata su disfrute...**_

**Ahora si, al fic**

**Capitulo 3**

JUEVES, 3 DE SEPTIEMBRE

_¡Saludos, terrícolas! _

_Bienvenidos a ALIENATED, tu fuente exclusiva para encuentros cercanos de los nerds. Soy __Sakura Haruno__ y yo seré su guía turística intergaláctica este año. Como anfitriona del primer estudiante de intercambio L'eihr de la nación, repartiré todos los chismes jugosos que siempre quisieron saber sobre los L'eihrs pero tuvieron miedo de preguntar. Y nada está fuera de los límites, amigos. Cuando se trata de desenterrar una historia, ¡no temo ir con valentía hacia donde ninguna chica ha ido antes! Todo eso empezará en dos semanas, así que revisen otra vez pronto y a menudo. ¿Quieren mis posts enviados a sus bandejas de entrada? ¡Suscríbanse a mis avisos de actualizaciones de la página web! Mientras, por favor, únanse a mí para extender una gran bienvenida Homo-sapiens para __Sasuke, __que debería estar perforando el ozono ahora mismo. ¡No puedo esperar a encontrarte en__ Tokio con__Sasuke__! Y no te preocupes… voy en son de paz. :) _

Sakura programó su post para que se colgara a las seis de la mañana del siguiente día, lo que le daba tiempo más que suficiente para revelar las noticias a su novio. Como no había considerado a Sasori en su decisión al aceptar la beca, lo menos que podía hacer es darle una ventaja para que explote de furia. Lo que haría indudablemente. Pero no quería pensar en Sasori ahora mismo, no cuando, en lugar de eso, podía distraerse con la práctica de debate.

QUE LA FUENTE ESTÉ CONTIGO

Cerró su portátil y se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento para ajustarse al debate simulado que tenía lugar en el otro lado de la clase de Estudios Mundiales. Choji Akimichi estaba discutiendo por los beneficios de tratar el agua como un recurso económico para ser intercambiado a través de los confines internacionales mientras que su oponente revisaba su reloj.

Ehh empezó él , el agua es una, ehh, comodidad natural, no diferente que, ehh, la gasolina o el gas natural…

Sakura lo interrumpió al lanzarle una goma de pelo a su cuello. Cuando Choji lanzó un suspiro y ladeó su cabeza como si preguntase "¿En serio?", Sakura se encogió de hombros y lo sermoneó:

Esos ehh nos están matando, y lo mismo va para decir como después de cada palabra- apuntó a Hanabi Hyuga y dijo - Te estoy mirando a ti, Hanabi

Eso me da arcadas - replicó la pequeña pedante.

Ignorándola, Sakura volvió su atención hacia Choji

Esta vez quiero que argumentes que, a diferencia de la gasolina y el gas natural, el agua es necesaria para sobrevivir y, sin controles en su sitio, podemos ver las guerras estallando mientras la población sigue reventando.

Choji se lamió los labios y asintió, luego comenzó a berrear con toda la confianza de un ciervo bajando la mirada a un rápido camión Mack. Sakura se desplomó en su escritorio y puso su barbilla en su mano. Este equipo estaría perdido de que se graduase. Ella podía mantenerlos con los pies en la tierra, pero no podía darles la furia que ganaba campeonatos. La lucha venía de dentro: la tenías o no la tenías. Incluso los L'eihrs reconocían la pasión cuando la veían.

Lo que le recordó, el embajador L'eihr finalmente le había contestado su correo electrónico preguntándole cómo lucía el dormitorio de Sasuke en su hogar. Su respuesta: paredes grises, suelo beige, catre básico, un depósito por residente, sin embellecedores decorativos. En otras palabras, una prisión elegante. Al menos no le tomaría mucho tiempo a mamá transformar la vieja habitación de Naruto sólo unas capas de pintura y una alfombra nueva. Sakura podía pasarse por la tienda y elegir suministros después de la práctica de debate. Si Sasuke se sentía cómodo y seguro, podría aflojar su lengua para una entrevista para el blog.

Sus ojos fueron rápidamente al reloj de arriba de la Pizarra INTELIGENTE.

Vamos a irnos unos minutos antes - sugirió ella - Tengo una tarea de laboratorio de física mañana - por no mencionar un ensayo para inglés, un estudiante extraterrestre de intercambio para el que prepararme y algunas noticias explosivas para darle a Sasori, Parecía otra trasnochada.

Hey, nena - Sasori sacaba los pedacitos de césped y barro seco de su suéter de lacrosse, contaminando el porche delantero de Sakura con retos, mientras daba una mirada por encima de su hombro hacia la sala de estar. Se sacó sus zapatillas de fútbol y entró, luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Dónde está tu papá?

Ella arrancó con los dedos una hoja de su transpirado pelo Rojo y lo usó para hacerle cosquillas debajo de su barbilla.

-En la cocina. ¿Por qué?

- Porque me mataría por esto - haciendo un gancho con su dedo índice, él tiró de la parte de arriba de la camiseta de ella y miró dentro. Cuando ella golpeó su mano para que la sacara, él le dio una sonrisa ladina y asintió hacia la cocina - Aliméntame. Me estoy muriendo.

-¿Tetas y aperitivos? - Sakura se cruzó de brazos mientras una sonrisa tiraba de sus comisuras - ¿Es eso todo lo que quieres de mí?

Ella sólo estaba medio bromeando. Desde primaria, cuando algunos amigos de Sasori habían tenido suerte, él estuvo tratando de alcanzarlos, como si el sexo fuese una carrera y no quisiese llegar en último lugar. A él no parecía importarle que no estuviera lista para cruzar esa línea de meta.

-Estoy muy ofendido ahora mismo. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que eso es todo lo que quiero? - luego una sonrisa ladina volvió a curvar sus labios - Estoy tras mucho más que eso.

Tonto - ella enlazó sus dedos y tiró de él hacia la cocina - Vamos, yo también estoy famélica - como si fuera a propósito, el estómago de Sakura gorgoteó en respuesta a la esencia de la picante salsa marinera. Ella no había probado bocado desde la comida, estaba demasiado inquieta por la perspectiva de contarle a Sasori que tendrían a un indeseado durante el resto del año. Bueno, un segundo I

indeseado, si contabas a su mejor amiga, Konan, pero no la odiaba a ella tanto como a los L'eihrs. Cerca, pero no igual.

-¿Tu mamá está haciendo pizza? - Sasori deslizó su otra mano hacia arriba por la parte de atrás de su falda y ella palmeó ésa también, deseando que la dejara en paz ya.

No, es… - todo pensamiento coherente cesó y Sakura se congeló en su sitio cuando entró a la cocina y encontró a sus padres enredados contra el refrigerador, perdidos en un profundo beso.

Ella se encogió y levantó una mano para taparse los ojos mientras Sasori se dio la vuelta con una pirueta torpe y salió rápidamente de la cocina como si estuviera incendiada.

Repugnante, ella echó un vistazo por entre sus dedos - ¿Por qué no hacen esas cosas en privado? en real privacidad… como detrás de puertas cerradas con cerrojos de seguridad e insonorizadas.

Mamá rompió el beso y apartó de su cara un enmarañado mechón de pelo Rubio

Hola - dijo con los labios hinchados - ¿Cuándo llegaste a casa?

Papá ni se molestó en levantar la mirada. Sólo su desordenado cabello rojo era visible cuando acarició con la cara el costado del cuello de mamá.

Hace sólo unos minutos - Sakura arrugó la nariz - En serio, papá, ¿puedes tomarte un descanso?

Un desdeñoso movimiento de su mano fue su única respuesta. Papá era el jefe del Cuerpo de Bomberos de Konoha y él y mamá siempre eran… amorosos… cuando salía del turno de cuarenta y ocho horas. ¿Por qué no podía tener padres normales que se odiaban, como todos los demás?

Su apetito se derrumbó, Sakura decidió abandonar la misión "encontrar un aperitivo". Pero primero completó su vistazo diario del rostro de mamá, buscando piel pálida y cerosa o semicírculos grises que solían apoderarse de sus ojos. Encontrando todo liso y rosa, liberó un silencioso suspiro y se alejó.

Incluso después de todo este tiempo, era difícil de creer que mamá estaba realmente curada, que algún bromista célebre no iba a salir de un salto de su camioneta adornada para gritar "¡Sí! Tu mamá todavía tiene cáncer de ovarios. ¡Lo tienes merecido!" Ella quería confiar en la planta L'eihr, en el asheem, pero no era tan fácil. Dándose la vuelta, le dio a sus padres la privacidad que obviamente querían y volvió a la sala de estar.

¿Qué? ¿Sin comida? - cuando Sasori se agarró el estómago en señal de simulada agonía y se hizo el muerto, cayéndose en el sofá con un ruido sordo, ella vio un destello del viejo Sasori, el estudiante de primer año estúpido y larguirucho que la hacía reír, incluso cuando el corazón de su familia estaba muriendo. Ahora él parecía fuera de lugar en su mobiliario desgastado, como un Zeus joven y pelirrojo venido para crear el caos entre los mortales. Ella echaba de menos al chico larguirucho y sus bromas.

Tienes dos piernas - bromeó ella - Vuelve a entrar allí si tienes hambre.

Él se encogió como si hubiera probado algo asqueroso

-El porno de geriátrico no levanta mi bandera.

Sakura se rió por lo bajo. El viejo Sasori todavía estaba allí.

Hey, juguemos al Total Zombie Massacre –batalla a muerte-, como en los viejos tiempos - cuando él negó con la cabeza, ella suplicó - Vamos, te dejaré ganar.

Tengo una idea mejor - agarrándole su muñeca, él dio un tirón intenso, enviándola con brusquedad a su regazo. El olor picante del perfume almizclado y a chico transpirado golpeó sus orificios nasales y luego su boca estaba en su oreja, sus dedos bailando, subiendo por la longitud de su muslo interior - Vamos a tu habitación. Tu papá no subirá a tomar el aire pronto.

Dándole palmadas a su pecho húmedo, ella se alejó e intentó respirar por su boca. ¿Por qué no podía entender que todo este toqueteo sólo lo alejaba más de su objetivo?

-Eh, ehh. Va a venir Karin

Lanzó un suspiro contra el costado de su garganta mientras sus dedos detenían su avance hacia la tercera base.

Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba. ¿Por qué no puede la entrometida conseguirse una vida propia? - él empujó a Sakura para alejarla y se fue al otro lado del sofá, pero no antes de que ella le diera un puñetazo en el bíceps.

Ella tiene una vida. Se escabullirá del consejo estudiantil por mí - y Tori todavía no se había perdido ni una reunión… básicamente por su duradero flechazo por Suigetsu Hozuki, que era el presidente de la clase.

¿Por qué le pediste que viniera? - dijo Sasori, frotándose el brazo - ¿Intentando deshacerte de mí?

Quizás debería, el calor aumentó en las mejillas de Sakura. El incesante toqueteo, los insultos… ella no podía soportar mucho más del nuevo y "mejorado" Sasori. Cerrando sus ojos, hizo la cuenta atrás, de diez a uno, e intentó recordar la lista de sugerencias en Manejo de la Ira para Imbéciles. Inspirar profundo… expirar profundo. Oh, al demonio con ello. Si esto no me hace deshacerme de él, nada lo hará.

-Firmé el contrato.

¿Qué contrato? - le tomó un momento asimilar las palabras, y luego los labios de Sasori se partieron con un audible pop - ¿Esa cosa PIEL de la que hablaste en la comida?

-Síp.

-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿cierto?

-Nop - Con determinación, ella añadió - lo traemos a casa en dos semanas.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Realmente tendrás que ir allí! ¡Ninguna cantidad de dinero lo vale! - Sasori metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás y sacó un folleto mojado y arrugado, pero su mano se detuvo en seco en medio del aire antes de tendérselo - Espera ¿Has dicho lo? ¿Es un chico? ¡De ninguna maldita manera!

Tres golpes en la puerta intensos sonaron y Karin entró como si fuera su casa, alejando su atención de la discusión por unos segundos.

Lanzando su larga trenza roja sobre un hombro, Karin dejó caer sus guantes de portera al suelo antes de pasar sobre su cabeza la camiseta de fútbol de Midtown y usarla para limpiarse su cara transpirada. Luego se colgó su camiseta en el cuello y estuvo de pie en su sujetador deportivo y shorts, agarrándose su cintura como la Mujer Maravilla.

Karin le lanzó dagas a Sasori con los ojos

-Hola, culo - le enseñó el dedo medio y él le devolvió el gesto. El odio siempre había sido mutuo.

Ella era el yin para el yang de Sakura–piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos negros- una persona poco eficiente académicamente con diez toneladas de energía nuclear rigiendo su figura en miniatura de 1,45 m. Pero tenían una cosa en común: no se callaban nada.

En un movimiento inusual, Sasori le habló directamente a Karin, instándola a venir al sofá.

—No te vas a creer esto.

—Veamos. Algo que yo nunca me creería… golpeó un dedo contra su barbilla— ¿Finalmente sacaste tu nariz del culo drogado de Kabuto Yakushi?

—No te reirás cuando L'eimbécil haga polvo tu próxima fiesta de pijamas —dijo Sasori de manera amenazante— Diviértete trenzando el cabello de él o lo que sea que las chicas hagan en esas cosas.

—¿De qué está hablando? - Karin empujó una silla hasta el sofá, luego la giró y se sentó a horcajadas mientras Sakura la informaba de lo que se había perdido.

—¡Puta madre! Cálmate. Tienes que leer eso antes de que lo decidas — Karin tendió una mano hacia delante mientras usaba la otra para sacar un fajo de papel húmedo de su sujetador. Lo alisó contra su muslo y se le tendió a Sakura. - Las estaban dando después de la práctica.

—A nosotros también -añadió Sasori arrojando su folleto sobre el almohadón del sofá—. El papá de Kabuto es el presidente de la sucursal local. Yo ya me uní.

Sakura sostuvo la cosa asquerosa a una distancia y miró la cubierta frontal. HCOL: HUMANOS CONTRA LA OCUPACIÓN L'EIHR. LOS PATRIOTAS DE LA TIERRA.

—¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo alguien escucha a los HCOL? - los chiflados tenían miles de miembros en cada nación, pero eran conocidos extremistas, de la clase de gente que acumulaba armas y ansiaba el apocalipsis . ¿Te ofrecieron algún Kool-Aid? Espero que no lo hayas tomado.

Tú eres la que está tragando veneno —Sasori agarró su panfleto y lo sujetó en el aire como la palabra de Dios, — si crees en lo que dice el gobierno.

Karin se inclinó hacia delante en su silla y apuntó una uña púrpura al párrafo de apertura.

— Esta parte es un poco espeluznante.

Con un suspiro resignado, Sakura le echó un vistazo a la hoja:

"Los L'eihrs, al menos los pocos que se han permitido ver, poseen tecnología, inteligencia, rapidez… bla-bla-bla-bla…Y eso ruga por una pregunta: ¿Qué querrían de nosotros? Sus avances físicos de bichos raros son el resultado de un programa antiguo de crianza y, ahora que sabemos que los humanos y los L'eihrs son genéticamente compatibles, creemos que están detrás de nuestras mujeres, para engendrar una raza de mutantes".

Qué total locura. Ella podía enseñarles a los HCOL una o dos cosas sobre técnicas escritas de persuasión apropiadas.

—Oh, vamos —dijo ella—. Esto es todo propaganda. ¿Quién se toma esto en serio?

—No es una broma —la mandíbula de Sasori se apretó y sus ojos se endurecieron de una forma que nunca había visto antes. Sintio hielo por su espalda ver al chico que una vez había amado, desaparecer dentro del furioso extraño que la estaba fulminando con la mirada ahora. — No dirán nada, especialmente no de sus armas, y esa mierda de telepatía que hacen es…

—Espeluznante como el demonio —terminó Karin.

—Miren, está hecho. Ya firmé…

—No hay sólo las becas en el mundo, ¿sabes? —Sasori se levantó del sofá para ponerse de pie con la fuerza de su furia. — Este programa sólo es para estudiantes con notas excelentes. Si dices que no, el bicho raro se va a otro colegio. Pero si dices que sí, estamos todos clavados junto a él en clase, en el comedor, compartiendo un baño… ¿Qué si le dejan hacer deportes? —se pasó una mano por su pelo, arreglándolo. — Piensa en ello. Todos te odiarán por traerlo a nuestras vidas. Y nos odiaran a nosotros, —apuntó a Karin y a sí mismo, —por asociación.

Sakura los estudió a ambos con conmoción.

— ¿No quieren ser vistos conmigo?

La mirada ardiente de Sasori bajó al suelo de madera entre sus pies.

—No voy a deshacerme de ti, pero piensa en ello - Karin se balanceó en su silla. — No sabemos nada de ellos. ¿Qué si se traen algo entre manos? ¿Qué si no te dejan volver a casa cuando sea tu turno?

—Curaron a mi mamá. ¿Por qué molestarse con eso si sólo querían sacarnos del mapa?

—Oh, madura, Sakura —Sasori fue hasta la puerta y recogió sus zapatillas del porche delantero—. Quieren algo por esa cura. Nada es gratis. Es hora de elegir un bando. Hacer contacto o lo que sea. Deshazlo.

—¡No! —¿cómo se atrevía a ordenarle que hiciera algo? —. Esto puede ser toda mi carrera.

—¿No? ¿Y ya está? Dios, ¡eres tan egoísta! —Sasori le estaba gritando por primera vez en todos los años que se habían conocido. — Poniéndote a ti y a todo el pueblo en riesgo y ¿para qué? ¿Para que no tengas que sacar préstamos estudiantiles?

—¿Yo soy la egoísta? Tú, arrogante idi…

—¿Cuál es el problema? - papá entró desde la cocina, con su cabello salvajemente enmarañado por los dedos de mamá. Le dio a Karin un apretón juguetón en el hombro, luego le frunció el ceño a Sasori y ofreció un brusco asentimiento en reconocimiento—. Apuesto a que tienes deberes que hacer.

Sasori entendió la indirecta.

—Sí —se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Sakura, pero, en lugar de eso, le susurró una advertencia en la oreja. —Mejor que averigües lo que es importante, —y luego se dio la vuelta sin decir adiós, cerrando la puerta tan suavemente que apenas hizo sonido. De alguna manera dolió en sus oídos mas que un portazo.

El panfleto de los HCOL de Sasori se había caído al suelo, y Sakura lo levantó, mirando a las últimas líneas. Es mejor morir con orgullo de Patriotas de la Tierra que vivir con temblores suplicantes por una raza extraterrestre. Ocúpate de reconocer al enemigo L'eihr. Puede parecerse a un humano, pero no lo es.

Se sacudió un estremecimiento. La aterrorizaba pensar que Sasori realmente creyera esa tontería y que Karin no estuviera tan lejos tampoco. ¿Qué si él tenía razón sobre todo el cuerpo de estudiantes despreciándola por traer a Sasuke al colegio?

Sakura respiró con profundidad por su nariz y lo aguantó. No, no podía creer eso. La gente razonable podía tener dudas, justo como ella las tenía, pero no vendrían tras ella con horquetas y antorchas. Y Karin estaba loca por creer que los L'eihr querían atraerla a su plante y atraparla allí para hacer bebés. Si ése fuera su objetivo, ¿por qué no abducirla ahora? Ellos tenían la tecnología para hacerlo… con facilidad.

Así que, ¿para qué sus palmas estaban transpiradas otra vez? ¿Por qué su corazón estaba tratando de escaparse de su cuerpo a través de su garganta?

Sakura liberó un audible ráfaga de aire e intentó ignorar los pinches de temor que le hacían cosquillas a su cráneo… los mismos que sentía a mitad el debate cuando se daba cuenta de que había elegido una discusión perdida.

**Bue... aqui el cap, les gusto?, lo odiaron?, les dio lo mismo?, diganmelo todo en un review, acepto aplausos, criticas, tomatasos, de todo...**

**Pronto subire el proximo cap, asi que esperenlo...**

**cuidense mucho y gracias por leerme**

**Y gracias a las que comentaron**

**Harukiuchida**

**Y ConiM**

**Xau xau**

**Ale**


	5. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaaaa:**

**Antes que nada un millon de disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero tengo 2 razones para eso, una mas importante que la otra:**

**1- me estoy poniendo al dia con algunos fics que estoy leyendo y que habia dejado pendientes para darle tiempo a que avanzaran (ademas de algunos nuevos k descubri leyendo esos)**

**2- Y mas importante aun, me estoy atrasando aproposito para darle tiempo al segundo libro para que salga (creanme, cuando llegue al ultimo cap me lo van a agradecer, y no digo mas para no hacer spoilers)**

**Bue esas son las principales razones, espero k no se enojen y disfruten, pero antes:**

_**Disclaimer: Los pernonajes de Naruto y la trama del fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Melissa Landers respectivamente, yo solo los adapto para su disfrute...**_

**Ahora si, al fic...**

**Capitulo 4**

Entrecerrando los ojos, Sasuke miraba el techo de la sala de banquetes, donde miles de cristales facetados de araña refractaban la luz e iluminaban la sala en prismas de color. Cuán completamente llamativo. Del mismo modo que el vendedor del puerto espacial había afirmado, los humanos estaban atentos a los objetos brillantes en una medida que rayaba en delirio. Y eso era sólo el principio.

El olor a humo de la carne que impregnaba el aire era asqueroso y desconocido. Entre el tecleo de los zapatos contra el suelo de mármol pulido, ecos de conversaciones y risas, y el choque de las copas de champán, el ruido lo abrumó. Parecía que los humanos habían hecho de la sobre estimulación una forma de vida.

Él se apoyó contra la pared de un extravagante mosaico que representaba unos soldados montados a caballo y observó a su familia de acogida desde la distancia. Ellos aún no habían sido presentados oficialmente, y ya temía compartir una casa con estas personas. Kisashi Haruno el padre, se echó a reír en voz alta con su esposa y le pellizcó su trasero cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando. Naruto, el hijo mayor de la familia, parecía decidido a comer su peso en un plato llamado ramen. Ciertamente no parecía apetitoso.

Él reconoció a Sakura fácilmente por su fotografía. Esta noche, sin embargo, ella no estaba sonriendo. Ella estaba rígida con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras le lanzaba miradas hostiles a su hermano. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había aprendido acerca de sus pasatiempos: solitarias actividades como la lectura de novelas clásicas, videojuegos, y escritos periodísticos su lenguaje corporal cerrado no fue ninguna sorpresa. Esta mujer parecía preferir el aislamiento a la compañía de los demás, posiblemente, un mecanismo de defensa resultado de su madre cercana a la muerte. Tanto mejor. Eso significaba que no podría seguir sus actividades muy de cerca.

¿Era esta chica realmente el mejor de los seres humanos que tenían que ofrecer? Supuso que Sakura era una mujer atractiva, un poco alta quizás, pero su llamativo cabello Rosa y ojos jade resaltaban sus sentidos. Colores vibrantes no existen naturalmente en L'eihr, y ella le recordaba cuán extraño era en este nuevo mundo. Cuando sus retinas no pudieron tolerar más abusos, él desvió la mirada y se encontró con Ino en la multitud.

Ino vestía el mismo uniforme marrón y gris que él lucía, pero ella parecía mucho menos relajada mientras conversaba con su estudiante de acogida, un francés larguirucho de un profundo cabello negro. Los hombros de Ino visiblemente tensos se arrastraron hasta sus oídos, cuando el chico apoyó una mano contra la pared y se inclinó hacia ella en un evidente ritual de apareamiento.

Sagrada Madre, qué asco. El muy imbécil no se da cuenta o simplemente no le importa que Ino no tenga ningún interés en aparearse con él. Ningún L'eihr de su generación estaría dispuesto a compartir material genético con un ser humano, ni siquiera si La Orden lo exigía.

Como si la llamase, Imo miró hacia él. Ella se agachó por debajo del brazo del hombre y corrió hacia donde Sasuke estaba de pie, oculto en un hueco.

Entrelazando los ojos con él, ella se quejó:

- Grandes dioses, casi podía ver las hormonas saliendo de su sucio cuerpo. Casi vomito mi cena.

Establece los límites ahora, -Sasuke le aconsejó -antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

¿Lo has visto? —Ella echó un vistazo por encima del hombro al chico, que ya había seguido adelante en un intento de atraer a una nueva mujer. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, el francés hizo sonar una risa a través de su nariz aguileña. -Él no entiende las señales sociales no verbales.

-Si todo lo demás falla, una rodilla "accidental" en la ingle debería entregar el mensaje.

-Por lo menos Tu humana parece tolerable. Tranquila y reservada.

Sasuke estudiaba a Sakura Haruno, sintiendo que sus cejas se pellizcaban juntas. Una expresión de dolor distorsionada con las características de marfil de la muchacha, y ella apretó una mano contra su estómago como si fuera a enfermarse físicamente. ¿Tolerable? Lo dudaba.

-Y Sai - Ino continuó -Su fémina conserva los límites personales. ¡Qué suerte!

Ellos miraron a través de la habitación de acogida de Sai quien miraba al suelo, con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, como si meditara. Sus padres hablaban sobre su cabeza mientras que un joven empujaba un vehículo fundido a presión a través de la baldosa de mármol en sus pies. El niño tenía un ligero parecido con la chica, pero teniendo en cuenta las restricciones de la población de China, probablemente él no era un hermano. Otras naciones muy deprimentes de la Tierra no aplicaban políticas similares. Con sus limitados recursos, los humanos estaban apareándose entre sí hacia la extinción.

No te preocupes, Sasuke—dijo Syrine - Si el sh'alear funciona, no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo.

Tomará un mes al menos, —Ino se quejó. Y si nos atrapan...

Si nos atrapan, morimos, —advirtió. El fracaso no es una opción. Podía sentir la inquietud de Ino filtrándose en la superficie, la erosión de su valor. Tal vez será mejor que sigan el plan otra vez—los tres. - Ve y dile a Sai que mantenga su com-esfera cerrada. Me comunicaré con ustedes en tres días.

-No pierdas la fe en mí. Puedo hacer esto -Ino colocó sus dedos contra el lado izquierdo de la garganta de Sasuke en un gesto de estima despedida. -Por la Sagrada Madre.

-Y sus hijos -Sasuke devolvió el gesto y apartó la mano, luego retrocedió hacia las sombras de la alcoba.

...…

Una vez, cuando Sakura tenía diez años, ella y Naruto fueron a explorar en el bosque detrás de su casa. Él sostenía una rama de un árbol fuera del camino para ella, y luego—pensando que sería divertido—él la había dejado ir antes de tiempo por lo que la golpeó justo en el vientre. Ella había tenido que respirar en pequeños jadeos durante la siguiente hora. De la misma manera en que ella estaba respirando ahora.

Al igual que los zapatos de salón le apretaban los dedos del pie, su vestido negro de cóctel era una talla muy pequeña, y Mamá le había comprado un Spanx barato para evitar el pago de un nuevo conjunto. Por desgracia, el spandex era tres tallas más pequeñas, y ella no había sido capaz de sentarse (o inhalar) en toda la noche.

—¿Vas a dejar de mirarme con desprecio y hablar conmigo? —Naruto finalmente se había alejado de la estación de buffet, y tenía camarones entre los dientes. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. —No te voy a ver por un año.

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo como un tira y afloja desatado en su interior. Quería lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y suplicarle que no se fuera, decirle que la casa estaría demasiada limpia y tranquila cuando él se marchara. Tan loco como sonaba, pero ella extrañaría sus calcetines blancos esparcidos por el suelo de la sala de estar y la forma en que se terminaba toda la leche por lo que ella tenía que comer sus Cheerios secos. Quería exigirle que encontrara otro trabajo, uno que no requiriera un chaleco antibalas y una vacunación contra el ántrax.

Y ella quería darle un puñetazo en la cara por abandonar la familia, una vez más.

En cambio, ella le preguntó; —¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Qué, por ir a L'eihr? —él resopló y mostró una sonrisa fácil. — ¡Diablos, no! No puedo esperar. Tengo la oportunidad de ser la primera persona en viajar a la velocidad de la luz. Eso es grande, ceresita.

—No me llames así. Tendré diecisiete la próxima semana. — Cuando era una recién nacida, Naruto había echado un vistazo a su cabello rosa y lo comparó con una flor de cerezo, el apodo se le había quedado desde entonces, a pesar de sus repetidos esfuerzos por acabar con él.

—Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir algo. —Sus ojos azules se abrieron con asombro.

—Si Einstein estaba en lo cierto acerca de la velocidad de la luz, entonces estarás más vieja que yo cuando venga a casa a visitarlos.

Ella pensó que sería apropiado, pero no lo dijo. En cambio, ella asintió con la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la sala de baile donde tres L'eihrs permanecían juntos, el embajador oficial, que vivía en Manhattan, y dos estudiantes visitantes. El tercer estudiante se había alejado hacía más de treinta minutos. —Ellos no han abierto la boca ni una vez, los he estado observando. Sólo se miraban a los ojos. Apuesto a que L'eihr es un lugar muy tranquilo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y empezó limpiarse los dientes delanteros con la uña del meñique.

—Me pregunto cuál de esos es mío. —Ella esperaba que fuera el bajito "que hablaba" con el embajador. Él era el único que sonreía—el único que parecía humano.

—Ve a buscarlo.

Una parte de ella se sentía como si debería, pero la forma en que inclinaba la cabeza y se miraban el uno al otro parecía tan intenso. Tuvo la sensación de que no querían ser interrumpidos. Y tal vez eso la hacía una especista o lo que sea, pero verlos juntos le hizo preguntarse si Naruto los distinguiría una vez que llegara a L'eihr.

Supuestamente, su planeta era mucho más antiguo que la Tierra, y todas las clases de razas se habían mezclado miles de años atrás. Luego comenzaron a evolucionar. O mutar. Los científicos afirmaron que lo mismo pasaría aquí un algún día, pero lo dudaba. Y de todos modos, ¿por qué se esforzaban tanto en parecerse, hasta en su ropa?

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar, el interior de la garganta de Sakura hizo cosquillas. Ella trató de toser, y la banda elástica enterrándose en su cintura prácticamente partió su hígado a la mitad. —¡Ay!

—¿Qué te pasa? —Naruto pasó una mano por su cabello rubio recortado y arqueó una ceja. —¿Problemas femeninos? —Susurró "femeninos" como si fuera una mala palabra.

—No, —dijo ella rodando los ojos. —Esta ropa interior me está matando.

—Entonces quitártela. Gran cosa.

—Sí, claro. Estoy manteniendo toda la clase posible.

—Necesitas aflojarla, mensa. Ve al baño y métela en tu pequeño bolso de mano o algo así. Nadie más lo sabrá. — Con un movimiento de cabeza, añadió; —Jesús, eres una chica.

Un resplandor inesperado irradió dentro de su pecho por los insultos ocasionales de Naruto, y se mordió el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Sí, ella echaría de menos eso también. Echando un vistazo al lado, notó el letrero de baños y comenzó a tomar su sugerencia en serio. Tal vez no era la gran cosa. Sin lencería de apoyo que eliminara sus curvas, el vestido se ajustaría más que un traje de buzo, pero podía vivir con eso.

—Está bien. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Mientras rodeaba la mesa del buffet, Sakura olió las costillas y su estómago retumbó. Tal vez podría soportar comer algo después de quitarse las bragas de organillero. Cojeó hacia la puerta de damas, pero un hombre de mediana edad vestido con un traje negro la detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar.

—Lo siento, señorita, —dijo escaneando la habitación. —No puede entrar ahí. — Llevaba un auricular y lo tocó como si recibiera un mensaje. Ella echó un vistazo a su placa; Servicio Secreto.

—¿Por qué, qué pasa? —Se estaba haciendo más difícil respirar.

Continuó examinando el salón de baile, sin hacer contacto visual mientras hablaba. —La presidenta hace uso de las instalaciones. Usted no puede estar dentro a menos que tenga un permiso de seguridad. Necesito que retroceda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más ella estará ahí dentro?

Silencio. Todavía sin contacto visual. Pero era lógico que una presidenta que no se preocupaba por la Constitución, no le importaba cuánto tiempo monopolizaba el baño de damas, tampoco.

—¿Sabe donde hay otro baño? —Preguntó ella, cambiando su peso en una cadera.

Un destello perforante fue su única respuesta. Era tentador no ejercer su derecho de libertad de expresión, ella se contuvo, recordando su nuevo papel como embajadora de los estudiantes. El grupo L'eihr todavía se mantenía cerca, y no quería que su primera impresión sobre ella fuera una de variedad psicótica.

¿Y ahora qué? —Se dio la vuelta y buscó una oficina abierta o cualquier espacio que pudiera ofrecer unos segundos de vida privada. Vio un gran mural que conducía a un rincón oscuro. Podría funcionar si ella era rápida. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía, ella entró en la penumbra del receso.

Sin perder un segundo, ella se quitó las zapatillas, se subió el vestido y enganchó los pulgares debajo de la cintura del rígido elástico. Pero el spandex no saldría sin luchar. Ella se sacudió y tiró de la tela elástica, gruñendo y maldiciendo en voz baja para sí misma por lo que pareció una hora. Por último, deslizó el material por las caderas, más allá de sus muslos, y dio un paso libre, sintiendo una brisa de aire frío formándose una piel de gallina por la ventilación en su trasero desnudo. Ella estaba tirando de su vestido hacia abajo cuando escuchó una risa ahogada por detrás. Aún descalza, ella abrió la boca y se dio la vuelta.

—Lo siento, —dijo una voz en la oscuridad. —No fue mi intención asustarte. Sólo quería hacerte saber mi presencia antes de que quitaras más ropa.

El corazón de Sakura golpeaba contra sus costillas mientras se apresuró a recoger su Spanx y meterlo dentro de su bolso. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo sólo... um... estaba realmente incómoda. No voy a quitarme nada más. — Se puso sus zapatos y retrocedió hacia el pasillo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo al ras de rojo por la vergüenza.

—No tienes que dar explicaciones. Me he acostumbrado a esperar lo inusual de los seres humanos.

El dueño de esa voz aterciopelada salió a la luz, y Sakura se quedó cara a cara con uno de los individuos más impresionantes que había visto—el tercer estudiante que faltaba. Ella apretó los dientes y trató de no mirar boquiabierta, pero no fue fácil.

Desde la distancia, él había parecido nada especial, pero de cerca, su aspecto la intimidaba. Más alto que cualquiera de los atletas de Konoha, su uniforme tallado esbozaba cada curva sólida de los músculos de su pecho y en sus brazos, la tela se tensaba visiblemente en contra de sus anchos hombros. Una hebra de largo cabello negro caía contra el exterior de su mandíbula angular, y cuando miró a Sakura, su estómago cayó al suelo. Eran sus ojos los que la habían dejado aturdida—no marrón o azul como el resto, sino el más exquisito tono Negro. Mierda, ¿ellos no se criarán selectivamente por las miradas, también? Eso no era natural.

—S-siento que hayas tenido que ver eso, —ella balbuceó mientras salía de la alcoba. —No suelo andar sin ropa interior. — Oh, Dios, ¿acababa de decir eso en voz alta?

Él se rió de nuevo, luego se echó hacia atrás como si se hubiera sorprendido a sí mismo con su propia risa. Sus cejas se juntaron. —No es de mi incumbencia, Sa-ku-ra

—Uh, voy a dejar que vuelvas a... lo que sea que estabas haciendo. — Lo cual era acechar en la oscuridad como Jack el destripsdor, pero después de su exhibición, apenas podía criticar.

Ella se tambaleó todo el camino a través del atestado salón de baile antes de que se diera cuenta de que él la había llamado Sa-ku-ra. Si sabía su nombre, eso probablemente significaba que él era el L'eihr estudiante embajador que le tocaba, impresionante. Eso en cuanto a lo que representar América y dar una buena impresión se refería. Y tanto para convencer a Sasori de darle a PIEL una oportunidad. Él le echaría un vistazo a Sasuke y empezaría a hacer los ultimátums de nuevo. Sasori ni siquiera le gustó cuando ella salía con los chicos delgados de la Sociedad de Honor, por lo que se volvería loco si...

—Te tomaste mucho tiempo. ¿Te caíste? —Naruto interrumpió sus meditaciones, el rostro le brillaba de emoción mientras miraba por encima de su cabeza, en busca de alguien. —¿Dónde está el embajador L'eihr? Se supone que me llevará a mi nave. — Naruto estaba prácticamente saltando en su lugar mientras su corazón se hundía como una piedra. Otro año apartado, y no parecía preocupado en absoluto.

—No lo sé. — Se encogió de hombros. —¿Ya te despediste de mamá y papá?

—¿Eh? Oh, sí. Ellos están por la ponchera con el Coronel Homura. Se supone que debes ir a encontrarte con ellos. — Naruto me atrapó en un abrazo de oso de trituración. —H'aleem, Cerezita. Eso en L'eihr es despedirse. — Luego se giró y desapareció entre la multitud. Se marchó sin importarle, como siempre.

—Yo también te quiero, idiota, —murmuró para sí misma.

Lanzó un suspiro profundo y se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas para encontrarse con sus padres. Incluso desde la distancia, notó que los ojos de mamá estaban hinchados y rojos, pero mamá le sonreía a papá mientras este le acariciaba el brazo y le besaba en la frente.

Mamá se puso de puntillas y saludó con la mano. —El coronel Homura fue a buscar a nuestro estudiante de intercambio. ¿No es emocionante?

—Sí, —Sakura murmuró mientras se masticaba la uña del pulgar. —No puedo esperar.

—¡Ahí viene! —Mamá rebotaba de la misma manera en la que Naruto acababa de hacer, más emocionada que un jardín de niños a la hora del recreo.

Era él, sin duda. Hora del control de daños. Tirando de los hombros hacia atrás, plantó una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

El Coronel Homura comenzó las presentaciones. —Sasuke me gustaría que conozcas a la familia Haruno: Kizashi, Mebuki y Sakura. Naruto tomara tu lugar en L'eihr.

Sasuke estrechó la mano de papá y le dijo algo en otro idioma algo hermoso y que fluía, como un cruce entre francés y hawaiano. —Es un honor, —tradujo al español.

—Créeme, —Papá dijo, casi sonriendo con orgullo, —el honor es mío.

A continuación, Sasuke le tendió la mano a mamá. —Sra. Haruno, gracias por abrirme su casa...

Antes de que él pudiera terminar, mamá saltó hacia delante y tiró de Sasuke en un abrazo. Sakura notó que su espalda se endureció durante varios latidos largos antes de que le devolviera el abrazo y le diera en el hombro de mamá unas palmaditas incómodas, pat, pat, pat. En L'eihr las personas no abrazaban o él encontraba a los humanos repulsivos. Probablemente ambas cosas.

Finalmente, se giró a Sakura. Ella le tendió la mano, y él la tomó entre las suyas. Mientras que su alcance era cálido y fuerte, había algo misterioso, ausente en su mirada, casi robótica. Ella no lo había notado antes, y la última línea del folleto de HCOL de repente sonaba en sus oídos; "Él puede parecer humano, pero no lo es." Algún instinto primario largo tiempo enterrado gritaba, ¡Peligro! pero ella apretó su agarre y se resistió a la tentación liberar su mano.

—Sa-ku-ra —comenzó. Su voz era seductora, pero sus ojos estaban muertos. —Tu nombre completo significa flores de cerezo en primavera, es lindo. Espero que nos llevemos bien— Eso sonó ensayado y completamente insincero, casi un revés a su entrega.

Su palma estaba sudorosa no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, pero estaba decidida a no dejar que le temblara la voz. Plantando su sonrisa más diplomática, ella respondió; —Tu nombre significa el que ayuda, no me sirve de mucho por que no se como eres, aunque espero que le hagas honor a tu nombre, pero es un placer conocerte, también. — Ante su sobresalto como respuesta, ella agregó, —Parece que ambos hicimos nuestras tareas.

Él le soltó la mano, dio un paso atrás, y no hizo contacto visual por el resto de la noche. Iba a ser un largo viaje en avión a casa al día siguiente. Y un año muy largo.

**Bue, aqui esta el cap, ojala que les haya gustado**

**Reviews:**

**Harukiuchida: Opine lo mismo sobre lo que dijo Sasuke, fue ofensivo y me desagrado un poquito...con respecto a la cancion que te dije, escucha la version con Ha-ash (Subire al infierno, cumbia ninja ft Ha-ash) y veras que los que la cantan es como si fueran sakura y sasuke...**

**Bue, eso es todo, ojala les haya gustado, y esperenme pronto...**

**Xau xau**

**Ale**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Holaaaaaasssssss**_

_**Antes que nada queria pedirles muchas disculpas por la tardanza, pero fue por una razon muy simple: no tenia acceso a internet y cuando volvi a tener vi que el fic se habia borrado (no tengo idea por que) , asi que aqui estoy resubiendolo y espero que esta vez si se quede...**_

_**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto y la trama a Melissa Landers yo solo la adapto para su disfrute...**_

_**Bue, ahora al fic**_

_**Enjoy...**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

Sasuke sintió un breve peso aplastante de claustrofobia cuando entró en la modesta casa de los Haruno: Un sofá floral de gran tamaño y lleno a reventar dominaba la sala, mientras que una mesa de café de madera oscura reclamaba el espacio restante. Pero era la televisión de metro y medio de alto montada en la pared opuesta, la que reclamaba la mayor atención. Decenas de fotos familiares se extendían a cada lado de la pantalla plana negra como enredaderas fuera de control. Mebuki Haruno entrelazó su brazo con el de él de nuevo, y sus músculos se crisparon por el contacto. Deseaba que no lo tocara tan frecuentemente, pero decirlo podría ser grosero. También deseaba que Kisashi Haruno pudiera cesar su interminable parloteo. Sagrada madre, cuando el hombre no estaba hablando incesantemente, estaba prácticamente copulando con su esposa en público. Durante el vuelo desde Manhattan, Kisashi y Mebuki se había propagado besos el uno al otro sin parar. El embajador les había advertido sobre eso, pero aún así, ¿eran estos humanos incapaces de refrenarse a sí mismos? Sakura era la única miembro de la familia que le daba algo de paz.

—Tu habitación está aquí abajo. —Mebuki lo jaló a través de un pequeño pasillo— Lo decoré con los colores naturales de L'eihr.

Cuando Sasuke entró en su habitación, la tensión en sus hombros se evaporó. Nada, ni siquiera un solo marco, adornaba las paredes grises recién pintadas. Una cama común y corriente envuelta en beige se situaba frente a una sencilla cajonera. El espacio era abierto y despejado. Perfecto. Dejó su bolsa de lona en el suelo y suspiró con alivio.

—Sra. Haruno…

—Mebuki. —Acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y sonrió.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad.

Rebosante de alegría, agitó una mano restándole importancia. —Te dejaré desempacar mientras caliento la pizza. —Sin una palabra más, dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta. Sasuke sintió una rápida punzada de remordimiento por sus duras suposiciones acerca de los Haruno, pero la empujó hasta el fondo de su mente. Abrió su bolsa e inspeccionó la ropa que el Coronel Homura le había proporcionado. Si bien entendía la importancia de vestir para integrarse con los humanos, había usado el uniforme de L'eihr toda su vida. Separarse de él se sentía anormal, como mudar su piel. Con un silencioso gemido, se cambió a un par de pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa gris de algodón. Luego dobló su uniforme y rozó los dedos contra la suave tela antes de colocarlo en el cajón con las demás prendas. El aroma de comida extraña comenzó a impregnar el aire, y se preguntó cómo iba a tragársela sin tener arcadas. Había practicado comiendo comida de la Tierra, pero no podía tolerar los abrumadores sabores. Los condimentos eran usados demasiado libremente aquí. Dejó que su mente vagara de nuevo a L'eihr, a las tranquilas montañas, la silenciosa compañía de sus colegas, y su comida favorita, carne tierna y jugosa cocida a fuego lento con verduras de raíz. Pero al final, sabía que recordar el pasado no era útil. Tenía que concentrarse en su misión, cuanto antes lograra su meta, más pronto podría volver a casa. Una puerta cercana se cerró de golpe, y segundos más tarde, el muro que dividía su habitación de la de Sakura comenzó retumbar a tiempo con sus altavoces. La voz de Sakura cantó, demasiado amortiguada para entender sus palabras pero lo suficientemente clara para destacar su flagrante tono ensordecedor. Una sonrisa involuntaria curvó la boca de Sasuke. Dioses saltarines, ahí estaba otra vez, aunque no encontraba nada particularmente entretenido acerca de la chica, ella ya había provocado esta reacción en él varias veces, empezando con el momento en que había quitado su ropa interior y revelado su desnudo y redondo trasero. Su piel era aún más pálida de lo que había creído posible, tan translúcida que prácticamente iluminaba la oscuridad, y finalmente había entendido por qué los humanos llamaban al acto moonning. Buscó dentro de su bolsa de lona y sacó la fotografía de Sakura, estudiando la amplia sonrisa que separaba sus labios y arrugaba la piel alrededor de sus brillantes ojos verdes. Esos ojos hoy no habían parecido tan simpáticos después de la tercera vez que la había derrotado en ajedrez. Se había reído entonces, también, y ella no había parecido apreciarlo. Por lo que sabía, Sakura era una estudiante competitiva, la más alta de su clase. Perder contra él tan consistentemente debió de haber sido una tortura. Consideró permitirle ganar un juego o dos, pero decidió que no era lo mejor para ella. Además, ella no creería que la victoria era genuina. Era sólo una humana, pero más brillante que la mayoría de su especie. Tal vez un poco de entrenamiento ayudaría. Como mínimo, él debería de hacer un esfuerzo por mostrar interés en su vida. Parecería sospechoso de otra manera. Sí, él la buscaría e iniciaría el diálogo... tan pronto como encontrara la voluntad de salir de su habitación.

…...

VIERNES, OCTUBRE 09 ¡El águila ha aterrizado!

Así es, amables lectores, la floreciente población de Konoha de 21.096 acaba de subir por uno. Tal vez ahora podamos justificar ese nuevo semáforo en la avenida principal. En cualquier caso, ¡Sasuke está en la- mía-casa!

Lamentablemente, nuestro viaje no estuvo desprovisto de las payasadas HCOL. Los lunáticos tomaron las calles en señal de protesta, obstruyendo el tráfico por kilómetros, lo siento, ¡los Konohanianos!, haciéndonos perder la primera etapa de nuestro vuelo a casa. Incluso volcaron un (afortunadamente vacío) auto. Por suerte la Guardia Nacional no dudó en intervenir y rociar con gas a los alborotadores.

Pero basta de eso. Volvamos a Sasuke. ¿Cómo fue nuestro primer encuentro, te preguntarás? En una palabra:

Con sus dedos preparados sobre el teclado, Sakura se encorvó frente a su computadora, sintiéndose ridiculizada por una pantalla a medio llenar. El cursor parpadeaba en el inicio de la página con la precisión rítmica de un reloj, burlándose: tic - tac, bloqueada estás, tic - tac, bloqueada estás.

El bloqueo del escritor no era el único problema. Después de llegar a casa, corrió a su habitación para bloguear acerca de la fiesta mientras cada sensación de la noche anterior todavía estaba fresca en su memoria. Quería desesperadamente hilar una fascinante historia de cómo conoció Sasuke por primera vez, pero ¿qué podía decir? Le había mostrado el trasero incluso antes de estrechar su mano. Y en lugar de cautivarla con historias de la vida en L'eihr, Sasuke la había desairado durante las seis horas del vuelo infernal. Los detalles de su amistad en ciernes serían muy interesantes de leer… si hubiera una amistad. En realidad, no tenía nada remotamente agradable que decir. Sasuke era tan extraño. Se negó a comer o beber nada más que agua, hablaba sólo cuando se le hacía una pregunta directa, y el vacío en sus, aunque impresionantes, ojos le dio escalofríos. ¿Compartir esa información con el mundo? No era la mejor idea. Y definitivamente no estaba blogueando acerca de lo idiota que había sido durante su escala en el aeropuerto. Para pasar el tiempo, había sacado un juego de viaje magnético 3-en-1 de su mochila y desafió a Sasuke a una partida de ajedrez. Él había ganado en menos de cinco minutos, en serio, cinco minutos, a pesar de que nunca había jugado antes. Completamente sorprendida, por no hablar de enojada, había exigido una revancha, y con una sonrisa que prácticamente decía: Como quieras, humana estúpida, él la había aplastado de nuevo, fácilmente. ¿Lo había dejado ir ella? Por supuesto que no. Habían otros juegos para jugar: damas chinas, backgammon, piedra-papel-o-tijeras. Al final, ella había dejado su dignidad en el vestíbulo B del aeropuerto y abordó el avión en silencio.

Después de apagar su computadora, decidió ver si su mamá necesitaba ayuda con la cena. No era un servicio que Sakura ofrecía habitualmente, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que mirar fijamente una pantalla en blanco. Bueno, nada excepto pasar tiempo con Sasuke. Echó un vistazo al final del pasillo y notó que su puerta estaba cerrada. Probablemente seguía desempacando. Silenciosa como una monja, salió al pasillo y caminó de puntitas hacia la cocina.

—Mamá, la cena está casi… —Se detuvo en seco, agarrándose del marco de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio.

Mientras que una caja de sobrantes de Domino's yacía abierta sobre la encimera, su mamá estaba de pie envuelta por los brazos de su papá, con la mejilla enterrada contra su pecho mientras sus hombros se sacudían con los silenciosos temblores que venían de llorar mucho. Probablemente a causa de Naruto. Sólo lo veían una vez cada dos años, y siempre le tomaba a mamá una semana recuperarse cuando se iba de nuevo. No es que el imbécil egoísta lo notara o le importara. Sakura se acercó y palmeó el brazo de mamá.

—Serán sólo ocho meses, y luego volverá a casa para una visita. Se pasará rápido.

La voz de mamá sonó amortiguada cuando dijo—: Y entonces usted dos se irán.

—Eso también pasará rápido. —O por lo menos lo esperaba. Pero no había ningún razonamiento con su mamá cuando estaba así. Murmuró algo acerca de querer a su familia unida bajo el mismo techo mientras su papá miraba a Sakura y negaba con la cabeza como si dijera, no ahora. Susurró al oído de su mamá, y se balancearon juntos al sonsonete del microondas. Asintiendo, Sakura se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la estancia, pero no esperaba ver a Sasuke en el otro lado de la puerta. Su respiración se detuvo, y puso una temblorosa mano sobre su corazón.

—Hola, Sa-ku-ra. —Levantó las manos en un gesto nada amenazador como una víctima de robo— Lamento asustarte.

Ella notó sus ropas de inmediato. Sasuke por fin había dejado de vestir su uniforme, y estaba sorprendida por lo atractivo que se veía en jeans y una camiseta ajustada al cuerpo. Era casi compensado por su extrañeza. No del todo, sin embargo.

—No entres ahí. —Lo alejó suavemente de la cocina, pero los músculos de sus hombros se tensaron bajo su mano, y él saltó hacia atrás como si sus dedos terminaran con púas. Guau. ¿Cuál era su problema con el contacto físico? ¿Los L'eihrnitas tienen demasiadas terminaciones nerviosas en su piel? — ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó.

Como si quisiera borrar su contacto, él se pasó la mano por el cuello de su camisa. —Por supuesto que no.

—Es sólo que mamá está alterada. —Sakura inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y levantó una ceja. — Y cuando papá trata de hacerla sentir mejor, por lo general terminan besándose. Mucho.

Él titubeó, lanzando una mirada hacia la cocina, claramente disgustado por la idea. Un momento después, hizo un movimiento con la mano hacia la sala.

— ¿Deberíamos jugar ajedrez, mientras tus padres... terminan la cena?

Perder contra él por cuadragésima séptima vez sonaba casi tan agradable como bañarse en sudorosos calcetines de gimnasio, pero no podía pensar en una excusa convincente para salir de eso. Así que agarró el juego de ajedrez y colocó el tablero en la mesa de café, luego se arrodilló en el suelo frente Sasuke.

—Tú primero. —Señaló él hacia el tablero— Tus padres parecen inusualmente cariñosos, incluso para los humanos.

Resoplando una risa, ella movió un peón dos casillas hacia adelante. —Sí. Espero que tengas un estómago fuerte. Pero no siempre fue así. Lo creas o no, solían ser normales. Antes de que mamá se enfermara.

—Cáncer, ¿cierto? —Él copió su movimiento y avanzó otra pieza.

—Mmm-hmm. Supongo que fue una llamada de atención. Papá era un lío. Pasó todo su tiempo en el hospital con mamá y no comía ni dormía. Entonces mamá perdió su trabajo en el banco, y la compañía de seguros la dejó caer. —No mencionó esto, pero, fue un milagro que el departamento de bomberos no hubiera dejado a su papá irse, basado en la cantidad de trabajo que había perdido. El cáncer de su mamá había puesto a la familia al revés, podría haber sido mucho peor— Fue entonces cuando empecé como camarera. Sasuke capturó su primer peón y lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos.

—Eso es terrible. —Sus ojos inexpresivos no coincidían con sus palabras, pero al menos había hecho un intento de parecer simpático.

—Lo fue. —Ella movió su caballero dentro del alcance de su alfil como un señuelo, pero él no mordió la carnada—. Especialmente cuando Naruto se fue. Mamá seguía empeorando, y no creo que él pudiera soportar la sensación de impotencia, así que se unió a la marina y se desplegó de inmediato.

— ¿Tú estabas sola?

—Algo así. —Pensó en Sasori y Konan, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría retrasar su primer encuentro con Sasuke— Mi novio estaba al pendiente de mí, pero no era más que un amigo en ese entonces. No empezamos a salir hasta que mamá estuvo mejor. Y algunas veces mi amiga Konan me traía cena. Pero aparte de eso, sí, supongo que estaba sola.

Sasuke capturó un tercer peón y comenzó a apilar las piezas en una torrecita. —Lamento escuchar eso.

—Está bien. En el lado positivo, aprendí a pagar cuentas, hacer la colada, cocinar para mí... bueno, algo así. No soy una gran cocinera. —Era más como apestacular. Mientras que ella tomaba su primer peón, consiguió el valor suficiente para hacer una pregunta, algo que había estado muriendo por saber desde hacía años. El problema era cómo expresarlo de una manera que no sonara insultante. Aclarándose la garganta, se inclinó hacia él y lo miró directamente a sus fríos y acerados ojos. —Si te pregunto algo, ¿me dirás la verdad? Él dudó, obviamente tomado por sorpresa, y luego asintió con exagerada lentitud como si supiera que éste no sería una especie de casual y amistoso interrogatorio. —La cura de la asheem… es permanente, ¿cierto? No es un truco que desaparecerá un día, ¿verdad?

Con un callado suspiro, él relajó su postura y esbozó una cuasi sonrisa. —No. —Parecía tan aliviado que se preguntó qué clase de pregunta había esperado—Pero si se tratara de un truco, ¿crees que lo admitiría?

—Probablemente no. —Sin embargo, ella le creía por algún motivo. Sasuke no le parecía un buen mentiroso.

—Espero no haberte ofendido.

—Para nada. —Le arrebató su torre del tablero y lo reemplazó con su caballo—. Yo también habría sido escéptico. Pues bien, tenían algo en común. Jugaron en silencio durante varios minutos, y luego Sasuke hizo un descuidado movimiento… dejó su reina desprotegida. Por primera vez, Sakura sintió la esperanza de que en realidad pudiera ganar. Hizo una pausa para analizar el tablero, asegurándose de que no era una trampa, y luego cambió la reina de él por su alfil. La dulce victoria parecía tan cerca que su pulso empezó a acelerarse y sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. ¿Quién necesita drogas cuando ganar se siente tan bien?

— ¿Segura que quieres hacer eso? —Preguntó Sasuke— Te haré jaque mate en dos jugadas. —Estaba bastante segura de que era un farol pero escaneó el tablero una vez más sólo para estar segura. Sasuke encogió un hombro y empujó su torre hacia delante cinco espacios.

—Háblame de tu familia —dijo ella mientras movía su siguiente pieza— Apostaría que tus padres tienen mejor comportamiento que los míos.

—Técnicamente, han estado muertos dos mil años. Fui clonado a partir de los almacenamientos.

Sakura se congeló en su lugar, con la mano aún enroscada en torno al alfil. — ¿Clonado? ¿Igual que una copia genética de alguien más?

—Sí, así es por lo general como funciona.

—Pero ¿qué de los programa de genética? —Los L'eihritas eran conocidos por su meticulosa y organizada reproducción. ¿Por qué querrían clonar personas que vivieron hace miles de años cuando habían logrado tantos avances desde entonces?

La voz de Sasuke era cautelosa cuando dijo—: Nuestros genetistas concluyeron el programa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque todos empezamos a desarrollar tentáculos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿En serio?

—No, —dijo, totalmente inexpresivo— En realidad no.

Maldición, ella había caído directamente en esa. Sonriendo ante su expresión, Sasuke continuó—: El programa fue considerado obsoleto hace veinte años. Es tan simple como eso.

Ella quería preguntarle por qué los L'eihritas no procreaban de la manera natural, pero la idea de hablar de sexo con Sasuke la sacaba de onda.

— ¿Eso significa que todos los menores de veinte son un clon?

—Él asintió, considerando su siguiente movimiento

— ¿Así que no tienes padres? —Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, se avergonzó. ¡Qué cosa tan estúpida e insensible de decir! — Quiero decir, eres adoptado… no que no tengas padres.

Él la estudió por un momento, la expresión de su rostro era ilegible. —Todos los ciudadanos de L'eihr son mi familia. —Su cortante tono le dijo que el tema estaba cerrado, y para confirmarlo, golpeó su caballero como un martillo de juez— Jaque mate.

Sus hormigueos de victoria se transformaron en peso muerto de decepción. No sólo había perdido, otra vez, sino que su conversación había tomado un giro brusco a Incomodilandia. Una cosa era cierta: nunca se iba a quejar de sus padres con Sasuke de nuevo. Ay, pobrecita de mí, mi mamá y mi papá se aman demasiado. Probablemente él mataría por tener ese "problema". Sin saber qué decir, se encorvó y despejó el tablero en silencio. Unos minutos más tarde, papá se asomó por la puerta y anunció que la cena estaba lista. Ya era hora. Necesitaba algo para ocultar el sabor amargo de la derrota que se resistía a irse de su lengua. Tomaron sus asientos en la mesa, y Sakura se inclinó sobre su plato para inhalar los aromas mezclados de pepperoni y queso mozzarella, pura y grasienta calidad desde arriba. Si algo podía hacerla sentir mejor, era esto. Se inclinó hacia Sasuke y trató de aligerar el ambiente. —Prepárate para tener tus papilas gustativas estremeciéndose —le dijo— El embajador dijo que la comida de L'eihr es verdaderamente simple, por lo que vas a amar esto.

— ¿Qué es?

—Piii-zzzaaa —dijo ella con reverencia—. De otra manera conocida como la Nirvana culinaria. —Él arrugó la nariz, lanzando una dudosa mirada hacia su rebanada— Confía en mí, es increíble. —Ella golpeó una uña contra la dorada corteza— Hay pan en el fondo, luego una capa de salsa de tomate, eso es un vegetal, por cierto… —Fruta, —corrigió su mamá.

—Sí, sí. Entonces, está cubierta con queso, el cual se elabora con leche de vaca. Pero la mejor parte es la salchicha de pepperoni.

— ¿Y cómo se hace la salchicha? —preguntó Sasuke

. Papá se rió secamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. —La ignorancia es felicidad en este caso.

—Sólo pruébala, —provocó Sakura.

Sasuke agarró la rebanada con dedos rígidos y la sostuvo lejos de su cara durante algunos minutos antes de llevarla a su boca para darle una mordidita. Hizo operar su mandíbula cautelosamente mientras masticaba, como si la pizza pudiera explotar si la mordía demasiado duro. Justo cuando Sakura espera que su expresión se transformara en éxtasis, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas como si se fuera a enfermar. Rápido como un golpe de cobra, arrebató una servilleta y la llevó a los labios mientras tenía arcadas y tragaba al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Lanzó una mano para consolarlo, luego la retrajo, recordando cómo había reaccionado a su toque en la sala. Después de tragar saliva varias veces, él asintió.

— Guau, realmente la odias. — Lo cual era decir poco. La forma en que Sasuke se quedó viendo a su plato le dijo Sakura que quería torturar esa pizza hasta que pidiera la muerte.

—Lo siento mucho. No tenía ni idea. —Se apartó de la mesa y le ofreció—: Te prepararé un sándwich.

— ¡No! —Mostró rápidamente su palma en su desesperación, con la servilleta todavía apretada contra la esquina de su boca—. Por favor, no más.

—Tienes que comer algo. —Mis suplementos pueden sustentarme durante semanas.

— ¿Píldoras? —Preguntó Sakura— No puedes vivir de píldoras.

—Inyectables, en realidad, y puedo. Durante un tiempo, al menos.

—Imposible. —Parte de su trabajo era mantener a Sasuke cómodo y feliz, y ningún estudiante de intercambio suyo recurriría a nutrientes sintéticos— Tiene que haber algo que puedas manejar, y voy a encontrarlo.

Sasuke se quitó la servilleta la distancia suficiente para advertir:

— Tu "Nirvana culinaria" fue bastante malo de tragar, Sa-ku-ra. No quiero probarlo de nuevo al salir, lo cual sucederá si fuerzas algo más dentro de mí esta noche.

—Ah. No pensé en eso. Sus mejillas se calentaron cuando se dio cuenta de que empujar comida desconocida en Sasuke era tan malo como no alimentarlo en absoluto. La forma en que su piel palideció le recordó el momento cuando Konan doblemente la retó para que probara ostras crudas, las cuales lucían exactamente como mocos. Resultó ser que habían sabido a mocos, también. Sakura había guacareado después, y la vista de esos moluscos a medio digerir había impulsado un vómito que había durado toda la noche.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Dijo Sakura, haciendo su plato a un lado— Yo tampoco tengo hambre. —Ya era hora de llevar su pavoneante hospitalidad al siguiente nivel— Hablemos acerca de algo además de comida. Hábleme de tu viaje desde L'eihr a la Tierra. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó?

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, Sakura asintió atentamente, fingiendo entender la clase de Sasuke acerca de viajar a la velocidad de la luz y usar agujeros de gusano como atajos intergalácticos. Para cuando terminó, ella no estaba ni cerca de comprender la ciencia exacta de la "cronología del espacio", como él la llamó, pero al menos su aspecto se había transformado de verde a beige. Misión cumplida.

_**Mooning:**_ Es el acto de desnudar el trasero como un signo de desafío. Moon viene de la palabra Luna, y hace referencia a cómo la luna ilumina durante la noche.

_**Bue, aquí está el cap, dado que se borro el fic, también se borraron los comentarios por lo que no podre responderlos esta vez, disculpen por eso siiiiiiiiii… **_

_**Y una vez más disculpen la tardanza, ahora me comprometo a subir cap una vez a la semana, este mismo día, así que nos leemos el próximo viernes.**_

_**Xau xau **_

_**Angel **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bien, se que habia dicho que iba a subir esto ayer, pero estube tan ocupada con los preparativos de la navidad, que se me paso el tiempo y cuando llego ayer aun no habia trabajado nada en este cap... :( sorry por eso, tratare que no vuelva a pasar (esta semana es año nuevo, asi que no prometo nada, pero el cap subsiguiente si estara en la fecha prometida) por cierto, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS ojala que lo hayan pasado muy bien y que les hayan regalado lo que querian...este es mi regalo para ustedes**_

**DISCLAIMER:**__Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Melissa Landers, yo solo los adapto para su disfrute...

**Enjoy**

**capitulo 6**

Sasuke se despertó en una neblina sudorosa, de la misma manera que había empezado cada mañana desde su llegada a la Tierra. Se quitó su humedecida camiseta y la utilizó para secar el sudor de su frente, preguntándose cuándo su cuerpo se ajustaría a este clima poco familiar. Probablemente sólo a tiempo para su partida.

Las paredes desnudas de color gris pardo de su habitación bañadas en la suave luz del sol de la mañana le recordaban a las de sus cuartos en L'eihr, exactamente como sus anfitriones humanos habían previsto. Se permitió un momento, cerrando los ojos y fingiendo que estaba allí ahora. Su anhelo por el hogar hacía que le doliera el pecho y le robaba el aliento. Después de dieciocho años en la bulliciosa Aegis, ni siquiera podía dormir bien sin sus compañeros de ronquidos y crujidos de literas a un brazo de distancia. Dioses, los extrañaba.

Afortunadamente, habían pasado tres días, así que finalmente podría volver a conectar con Ino y Sai. Incluso aunque no tenía ningún progreso del que informar, su corazón se aceleró en previsión de vislumbrar sus rostros.

Sasuke sacó la com-esfera de debajo de la almohada y susurró la contraseña para desbloquearla. El metal pulido zumbó a la vida, haciéndole cosquillas en la palma de la mano mientras decía los nombres de sus amigos y esperaba a que sus propias esferas los invocaran.

El holograma de Sai fue el primero en aparecer sobre la colcha, sus dedos en miniatura extendiéndose hacia la garganta de Sasuke en el saludo estándar. A juzgar por la pared de azulejos y accesorios de cromo brillante en el fondo, él se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño.

―Silencio, ― dijo Sai entrando en la bañera de porcelana y tirando de la cortina de la ducha cerrada detrás de él. ―El joven primo de mi humana me ha tomado cariño. Creo que está escuchando en la puerta.

La imagen de Ino parpadeó a la vida. Las sombras oscurecían fuertemente la piel debajo de sus entrecerrados ojos, y su boca se hundió— evidente prueba de que el chico francés no le había dado mucha paz.

―Madre de L'eihr. ― Frotó la cara con una mano. ―Mátame ahora.

Sasuke ofreció una sonrisa simpática. ―¿Recuerdas lo que te sugerí si él se negaba a mantener los límites? Ninguna criatura viviente podía tolerar una patada en los órganos reproductores.

―Nunca voy a ganarme su confianza de esa manera―. Ino sacudió la cabeza. ―¿Y tu mujer? ¿Es tan tolerable como predije?

Lo consideró un momento. Sakura había hecho un esfuerzo obvio para ser sociable los últimos dos días, llenando su agenda con actividades y conversación. Él supuso que hablar con ella era preferible que pasar tiempo a solas.

―Sí, ― decidió finalmente. ―Bastante aceptable.

―¿Y tú?—Ella le preguntó a Sai.

―No me puedo quejar. Mi familia es muy acogedora. Me gusta mucho, sobre todo el pequeño Ming. Él me mira como si yo tallara a mano la luna.

Ino destelló un gesto obsceno, sin molestarse en ocultar sus celos. ―¿Cuándo te integrarás con los otros?

―La próxima semana.

―Yo empiezo mañana, ― añadió Sasuke. Esperaba su primer día de clases con todo el entusiasmo de un hombre enfrentando una lobotomía.

―No he sido capaz de escabullirme aún―, susurró Sai. ―¿Ustedes?

Sasuke e Ino negaron ambos. ―Esperábamos esto―dijo Sasuke. ―Pero nuestras familias anfitrionas se relajarán una vez que nos instalemos en una rutina. Voy a intentar plantar mi sh'alear en los próximos días.

―Yo también, ― prometió Sai, ―si el niño me da un momento de descanso. Juro por la Madre que él quiere jugar a los invasores alienígenas todo…—Tres golpes rápidos sonaron desde la puerta del baño de Sai, seguidos por el alto chirrío de un niño. Después de murmurar una simpática maldición, Sai cerró su esfera, desapareciendo de la vista.

―Vamos a tener que hacerlo pronto―Ino se detuvo para bostezar. ―Tomará semanas para ver los resultados.

―Descansa un poco, ― le dijo Sasuke a Ino. ―Esto terminará dentro de poco―. Ella asintió y su holograma se desvaneció en el aire como una espiral de humo. Con un suspiro, él metió la com-esfera en el cajón de la parte superior de su cómoda.

Levantando su barbilla, olfateó el aire y reconoció el hedor de algo que los humanos llamaban tocino. Era duro, salado, y goteaba grasa animal. Se estremeció con repugnancia y agarró su ropa. Una ducha fría restablecería la temperatura de su cuerpo, y si se daba prisa, podría reclamar el baño antes de que Sakura lo monopolizara para una de sus sesiones de aseo de una hora.

Giró el pomo de la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible y salió al pasillo. Estaba a dos pasos del baño cuando Sakura dobló la esquina y se encontró con él cara a cara. Ella aspiró un sobresaltado aliento, agarrando la parte delantera de su bata de baño. Sus ojos se ampliaron, viajando lentamente a lo largo de su pecho expuesto mientras que un rubor borgoña atravesaba sus mejillas.

Fasha. ¿Qué estaba pensando dejando su habitación a medio vestir? Ahora había hecho sentirse a la chica incómoda. Sostuvo la ropa doblada contra su piel desnuda, pero eso sólo pareció empeorar las cosas mientras su mirada se precipitó a su abdomen y se mantuvo ahí.

Él miró hacia abajo, preguntándose qué le había llamado la atención. ―Ah― La respuesta llegó, y él alisó dos dedos por encima de su bajo vientre. ―No tengo lo que llamáis un ombligo.

―Oh, está bien― Ella se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia abajo a sus pies calzados con zapatillas. ―Por la cosa del clon.

―No. Porque todos nacemos de úteros artificiales. Incluso los Ancianos.

―¿En serio? Entonces no importa cómo ¡Oh!—Con un suspiro, ella señaló sus pies. ―¡Y tus dedos de los pies!

Había olvidado que los seres humanos aún tenían cinco dedos en los pies, y Sakura probablemente no se dio cuenta de que los suyos parecían igual de extraños para él.

―Perderán el más pequeño en un par de miles de años― dijo. ―Tal vez antes, si dejan de aparearse como animales y se reproducen con un propósito.

―Qué demo…—Cuando sus ojos se volvieron rendijas, él supo que había dicho algo malo. Tal vez aparearse como animales había sonado demasiado duro, incluso si era cierto. Ella quitó su zapato y señaló su pie de marfil.

―¡Me gusta mi dedo meñique tal y como es, y prefiero que me crezca una segunda cabeza a que el gobierno me diga con quién tengo que acostarme!

―Por supuesto. ― Él habló en voz baja, de la manera en que había visto a los humanos aplacar a los caninos domésticos. Pareció funcionar, porque cuando él agregó, ―Por favor, perdona mi rudeza, ― ella tocó su peluda bata y le dio un guiño de perdón.

―Hice el desayuno, ―dijo secamente. –Es sólo para nosotros dos.

Sasuke no quería desayunar, especialmente si el tocino estaba involucrado, pero odiaba enfadar a Sakura de nuevo tan rápidamente. Además, hoy marcaba el décimo séptimo aniversario de su nacimiento, así que postergó su ducha y se preparó para lo peor.

―Feliz Cumpleaños, ― le dijo mientras se ponía una camiseta limpia.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?—Volviéndose, ella miró por encima del hombro y lo dirigió hacia la cocina. La sinfonía de olores desconocidos mezclándose con el tocino asaltó su nariz y revolvió su estómago antes de que llegara a la puerta.

―Solicité una carrera sobre tu familia hace varias semanas―. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, él se detuvo en seco. La superficie de la mesa de roble era apenas visible debajo de decenas de platos de desayuno: tocino, huevos, cereales fríos, una quemada variedad de panes, y trozos de fruta torpemente picada.

Se quedó mirando la mezcla heterogénea con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. ―Esto es un montón de comida para dos personas. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

―En misa. Nunca se la pierden. Yo soy más una cafetería Católica puedo escoger cuándo ir, qué creer. Hace enloquecer a mamá.

Ah, sí, su Dios, el que los Cristianos conocen como Padre. Es interesante que a varias galaxias de distancia, su pueblo rezara a la Sagrada Madre y sus hijos, los dioses de L'eihr.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa. ―Puedes probar un poco de todo, hasta que encuentres algo que te guste.

―¿Has hecho todo esto por mí?—Seguramente ella no estaba esperando que probara cada plato. No podría sobrevivirlo.

―No entres en pánico. No tienes que comer todo. Pero puedo decir que no te gusta la comida aquí, y es mi trabajo asegurarme que te sientas cómodo y feliz.

Cómodo y feliz: dos estados que nunca lograría tener en la Tierra.

―No deberías haberlo hecho―, gestionó.

Ella sonrió y se puso un poco más recta. ―No fue una gran cosa.

Pero claramente era una "gran cosa". Ella debió haberse pasado horas preparando la comida, y en su cumpleaños, nada menos, por lo que él forzó una sonrisa, tomó un plato y se sirvió una pequeña porción de cada alimento en la mesa.

Veinte minutos más tarde, él simplemente no podía aguantar más.

―Lo siento―. Trató de reprimir una mueca. ―Aprecio el esfuerzo.

―No hay problema. Pero tenemos que encontrar algo que te guste antes de que pierdas peso.

―En realidad, he subido de peso por defecto. L'eihr es ligeramente más pequeño que la Tierra, por lo que mi cuerpo es más pesado en tu planeta.

―¿En serio?—Sus cejas castañas subieron hacia la línea de su cabello. ―¿Cuánto más peso? ¿Es más difícil moverse?

―No, la diferencia es insignificante, sólo unas pocas libras. Pero no te preocupes por mi nutrición. Los suplementos realmente proporcionan a mi cuerpo la mayoría de mis necesidades dietéticas.

Sakura frunció los labios y dio golpecitos con el dedo índice. ― ¿Qué es lo que comes para desayunar en casa?

―Por lo general t'ahinni. Es un plato de granos básicos y proteína hecha con larun, mi pan plano favorito.

Sasuke suspiró, recordando el sabor a nuez, ligeramente ahumado de cálido pan, recién horneado y crujiente del horno. Casi podía saborearlo.

―¿El lar-uhn se compara con algo aquí?

―Bueno…―Él miró alrededor de la mesa. ―Es difícil de explicar, pero tal vez un cruce entre tus tostadas de pan y el pan de maíz por allá.

―Hmm―. La mirada de Sakura se movió de un lado al otro y se quedó en silencio un momento. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió en su boca. Él Se preguntó, con cierto nerviosismo, qué estaba pensando.

―Está bien. ― Sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo de su bata y dio una palmada en la mesa. ―Hice una lista de cosas que podemos hacer hoy―. Señaló con una uña roja a cada elemento mientras hablaba. ―Podemos practicar senderismo. Pensé en ir a nadar, pero no creo que vaya a estar lo suficiente caliente. O...

―Espera, ― dijo él. ―¿No es costumbre celebrar tu cumpleaños con amigos y familiares? No te preocupes por mantenerme entretenido. Haz lo que quieras; puedo quedarme aquí y leer.

―Sasori y Konan tienen partidos fuera de casa―. Las comisuras de sus labios se cerraron en una mueca. ―Los conocerás en la fiesta de esta noche.

La perspectiva no parecía excitarla. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle por qué, empujó su silla fuera de la mesa y tiró la lista a la papelera de reciclaje. ―Vamos a dar un paseo. Voy a vestirme.

Sasuke se movió a un espacio de sombra y contempló el envés plateado del frondoso dosel protegiéndolo del sol. Un ligero viento acarició su piel, ofreciendo un alivio temporal del opresivo calor. Echó hacia atrás su cabello humedecido y lo sujetó detrás de su cuello.

―Debimos haber ido a nadar―. Sakura uso una mano para avivar sus mejillas. La brisa movió una rama de arriba, permitiendo que la luz del sol entrara en contacto con su cabello. Lo hilos metálicos parecían encenderse, relucientes como una llama, y él apartó la mirada. Era demasiado color, una sobrecarga sensorial.

―¿Es esto lo que llamáis un verano Indio?—Él miró la vívida hierba verde. No importaba dónde dirigiera su mirada, no podía escapar de la vitalidad de la Tierra.

―No, porque no hemos tenido la primera helada aún. Pero esta época del año siempre es inconstante. La próxima semana probablemente estaremos llevando suéteres―. Ella se sentó en un espeso trozo de hierba y se apoyó contra un roble. ―Cuéntame sobre el tiempo en L'eihr. Tenéis estaciones, ¿no?—Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, ella dijo, ―Esa pregunta es estúpida. Vuestro planeta gira alrededor de un sol, así que por supuesto que tenéis estaciones.

―No es una pregunta estúpida―. Él se sentó en la hierba fresca opuesta a Sakura. ―Las temperaturas en L'eihr fluctuarían con la rotación del planeta si no manipuláramos el clima.

Ella se inclinó hacia él, sus ojos muy abiertos. ―¿Controláis el tiempo?

―Por supuesto. Eso no debería sorprenderte.

―Bueno, ¿qué sé yo sobre L'eihr? No hay mucha información por ahí.

―Ese es el punto del intercambio. Y los humanos están bastante cerca de lograr el control climático. Diría que dentro de los próximos 200 años.

―O antes, si vuestros científicos deciden compartir el secreto―. Ella sonrió y arrancó una brizna de hierba del suelo.

―Quizás. Nunca se sabe. ― Todo tenía un precio. La cura para el cáncer había cumplido su propósito, y él estaba seguro de que los humanos harían casi cualquier cosa por más de la tecnología de L'eihr. De hecho, los Ancianos estaban contando con esto, los tontos miopes.

―Háblame de vuestro tiempo. Apuesto a que es soleado y cálido cada día―. Ella barrió la hoja de hierba distraídamente hacia atrás y adelante a través de un lado de su pantorrilla, y por una razón inexplicable, la respiración de Sasuke se quedó atrapada en la parte superior de sus pulmones.

―No del todo. ― Echando un vistazo a Sakura otra vez, él apuntó sus ojos a los de ella, lejos de su cuerpo. ―Nosotros mantenemos una temperatura suave, alrededor de veinte grados, pero no manipulamos la capa de nubes. El propósito principal detrás de nuestro control climático es prevenir tormentas destructivas. Nuestros océanos son más grandes que los vuestros, así que hay mayor potencial de daño.

―¿Cuánto más grandes?—Preguntó. ―¿Hay menos masa terrestre?

―Sobre el cuarenta por ciento menos―. L'eihr presumía de sólo dos continentes, y la mayoría de la tierra permanecía deshabitada. ―Pero controlamos la expansión urbana, así que no es un problema.

―Desearía que hubieras traído fotografías. No tengo ni idea de qué esperar cuando sea mi turno de visitarte. ¿A qué se parece tu planeta?

Él se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, sonriendo mientras convocaba sus imágenes favoritas. ―Bueno, para empezar nuestro cielo no es azul, es gris. Las sombras cambian a medida que el día avanza.

―¡No digas!

―¿Perdón?—¿Había dicho algo malo de nuevo?

―Es sólo una expresión, ― dijo con un gesto. —Me sorprendiste, eso es todo.

―Oh. De todos modos los gases en nuestra atmósfera son diferentes a los de la Tierra, lo que afecta al color de nuestro cielo. Tenemos tres lunas, pero la tercera es tan pequeña que sólo puede verse en ciertas épocas del mes. Y la fotosíntesis no existe en L'eihr. Nuestras plantas obtienen los nutrientes del aire, igual que el musgo Español, así que no hay verde. Todo es gris y marrón. Imagínate cómo se ve el hemisferio norte de la Tierra en invierno. Tiene un ligero parecido con L'eihr.

―¿Lúgubre y sin vida?

La risa brotó de las profundidades de su vientre. Dioses, su mala educación lo asombraba a veces. ―Supongo que parecería de esa manera para ti. ― Él miró a Sakura, cuyas mejillas estaban encendidas aún más profundamente que antes. Era difícil creer que su cara roja pertenecía al mismo cuerpo que esas largas y hermosas piernas.

―Lo siento, supongo que la belleza es subjetiva, ¿eh?―Sonrió ella tímidamente.

―Bueno, supongo que ambos…―Interrumpió él, tratando de recordar la expresión humana que había oído ayer en la televisión. ―Sacamos la pata a veces.

A juzgar por la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Sakura, él no lo había dicho del todo bien. Después de unos pocos segundos de reflexión, ella se echó a reír. ―¡Oh! Te refieres a "metemos la pata".

―Eso es. ― Qué extraña descripción para avergonzarse verbalmente a sí mismo. ―¿Dónde se originó esa expresión, de todos modos?

―Ni idea, pero vamos. ― Sin dejar de reír, ella señaló hacia la casa. ―Lo buscaremos en Google.

Ambos rodaron sus pies. ―Hace demasiado calor aquí cualquier…―La voz de Sasuke se desvaneció cuando Sakura rozó accidentalmente el hueco interior de su brazo, un toque que fue apenas un toque en absoluto, y lo aturdió en silencio. Si la luz del sol en su pelo sobrecargaba sus sentidos, no era nada comparado con su contacto casual. Esta vez la sensación no fue del todo desagradable, pero él rozó una mano sobre el lugar mientras caminaba detrás de ella hasta la puerta trasera.

Cuatro horas y una búsqueda de Google más tarde, el timbre sonó y se presentó a sí mismo el esperado compañero de Sakura, Sasori. Cuando se dieron la mano, el apretón de Sasori fue más apretado de lo necesario, sus delgados labios presionados juntos en una mueca.

Sasuke estudió el humano que Sakura encontraba tan encantador. Sasori era alto para un hombre de su edad, con la construcción robusta de un atleta. Parecía inteligente, pero no en el nivel de ella. Y como Sakura, sus ojos eran verdes, pero menos vivos y menos amigables. Aparte de su atractivo físico, ¿qué le podía haber atraído de un chico como este?

―Así que. ― Sasori deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura y la atrajo fuertemente contra él. ―¿Qué te parece la Tierra hasta ahora?

Sasuke sonrió y deseó poder contestar la verdad. Detesto tu patético planeta, y no me gustas más de lo que yo te gusto.―Esta es mi primera experiencia con viaje interplanetario, así que es un shock, pero hasta ahora estoy disfrutando.

―Eso es genial, ― dijo Sasori, claramente mintiendo. ―Te veré por la escuela esta semana. Tenemos un montón de clases juntos―. En otras palabras, te estaré vigilando.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y una oscura y menuda mujer entró, dejando caer su bolso en el suelo de madera. Sin ofrecer un saludo o incluso

cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, se acercó al lado de Sakura y miró fijamente a Sasuke. Su mirada estrechada lo invadió durante varios segundos incómodos antes de que finalmente dijera, ―Así que tú eres él.

―Esta es Konan ―Sakura se aclaró la garganta. ―Mi realmente grosera mejor amiga.

Ahora Sasuke entendió la reticencia de Sakura a celebrar su cumpleaños, todos sus compañeros lo despreciaban. Una inesperada oleada de compasión estiró su caja torácica mientras veía palidecer su rostro. Sus compañeros, sin duda, se opondrían de manera similar si él la hubiera llevado a una de sus reuniones sociales, y como Sakura, él se sentiría dividido entre su deber para con ella y la lealtad a sus amigos.

Tal vez él podría ayudar. ―Es un placer conocerte, Konan. Sakura me contó...

―Guárdatelo. ― Ella rodó sus oscuros ojos. ―Estamos bien, pero tengo un montón de preguntas para ti.

―¿Quién quiere pastel?—Preguntó Sakura con voz extrañamente aguda. ―¡Terciopelo rojo!

―Lo que me recuerda. ―Sasuke siguió la corriente, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de atrás. ―Tengo un regalo para ti―. Le entregó la bolsa plateada con el collar en su interior. ―Feliz cumpleaños.

Ella inclinó la cabeza mientras su boca formó un óvalo perfecto. —No tenías que hacerlo. ―Su sonrisa envió una inesperada ondulación de placer a través de su vientre, sin duda valía la pena los trece créditos que había gastado.

Cuando ella abrió la cuerda y levantó el cordón negro del interior, sus ojos se abrieron. ―¿Es esto de L'eihr?

―Sí, se llama un ahib. Una joya común en los mismos colores "lúgubres y sin vida" de mi casa.

Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona, lanzando una mirada a Sasori, cuya mandíbula estaba apretada tan fuertemente que probablemente iba a agrietarse varios molares.

―No hay nada triste sobre esto. ― Sostuvo el cordón en la luz, mirando la piedra colgando emitir destellos grises y beige a través del dorso de su mano. ―Es increíble. Me encanta―. Ella desabrochó el broche y empezó a ponérselo.

―Wow. ―Konan se recuperó y apretó a Sasori en el hombro. ―¿Qué le has traído tú?

Sasori agarró la muñeca de Sakura, deteniendo su movimiento. ―Ella no puede tener eso.

―¿Qué?—Mientras Sakura se congelaba en su lugar, el colgante osciló, lanzando prismas contra la pared. Ella tiró de su mano. ―¡Segura como el infierno que puedo!

―Colega, ¿cuál es tu problema?—Le preguntó a Sasuke. ―¡No le compras joyas a la novia de otra persona!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y miró de persona en persona como guía. Al no encontrar ninguna, le preguntó a Sakura.

―¿Te gusta?

―Sí, ―declaró, casi desafiante.

―Entonces no veo el problema, ― le dijo a Sasori. ―El hecho de que le hayas comprado un regalo inferior difícilmente parece cualquier fallo por mi parte. Es de conocimiento común que las rocas brillantes son las preferidas entre las hembras humanas.

Lo que los dejó a todos boquiabiertos. Mientras Sasuke se quedó allí preguntándose si había metido la pata de nuevo, Sasori ahuecó su palma sobre la espalda baja de Sakura y la guió hacia el lado opuesto de la sala de estar.

Sasori miró hacia él en silencio como si estuviera esperando algo.

―¿Quieres algo de privacidad?—Preguntó Sasuke.

―Nah, ―Sasori arrastró las palabras. ―¿Por qué no te acercas para poder verlo?

―Preferiría no hacerlo. ― Él miró a Sakura.

―Está bien. Sólo danos un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

―Por supuesto. ― Sasuke se unió a Konan a estudiar las fotos enmarcadas en negro salpicando la pared, pero caras y paisajes se emborronaron en la oscuridad mientras su atención se centraba en el argumento elaborándose a seis pies de distancia.

―Dije que le daría una oportunidad, ― susurró Sasori con dureza, ―y lo hice. No me voy a hospedar con él el resto del año. Se tiene que ir.

―Bueno, no trataste muy duro.

―Él se. Tiene que. Ir.

―Tal vez tú te deberías ir―. ¿Era su imaginación, o la voz de Sakura tembló en la última palabra?

Un suave susurro de tela sonó detrás, y cuando Sasuke se volvió, fue justo a tiempo para ver a Sakura desaparecer por el pasillo con Sasori remolcándola por la manga de su camisa de manera brusca.

Antes de pensarlo mejor, empezó a seguirlos, pero Konan lo trajo a sus sentidos con un rápido tirón de su propia camiseta.

―No lo hagas. ― Mordió la punta de su trenza y se puso de puntillas, lanzando una mirada alrededor de su hombro hacia la habitación de Sakura. ―Quizá ella realmente lo haga esta vez.

―¿Hacer qué?

―Dejar al pendejo.

Sasike no había estudiado español tan a fondo como inglés, por lo que no entendió la última palabra. Sin embargo, el sentimiento detrás estaba claro. Las miradas estrechas que Konan había disparado contra Sasori mostraron que detestaba al imbécil insufrible aún más que él.

Varios minutos de silencio pasaron entre ellos antes de que Sasori irrumpiera en el pasillo y continuara directamente hacia la puerta principal, cerrándola detrás de él sin mirar atrás.

Cuando Sakura caminó silenciosamente a la sala de estar secando sus ojos con un pañuelo de papel, Konan echó a correr a través de la habitación para abrazarla. Brazos rodearon cinturas en una maraña de extremidades oscuras y pálidas contrastando mientras las chicas se abrazaban. Sasuke sintió que debía contribuir de alguna manera, pero no sabía nada del sufrimiento emocional de las hembras humanas.

―Puedo traerlo de vuelta, ― dijo él. ―No estoy seguro de por qué te emparejaste con un hombre así pero puedo encontrar una manera de tolerarlo si es lo que quieres.

―No, ― dijo ella mientras cepillaba una lágrima. ―Déjalo irse. ― Sakura pareció recuperarse rápidamente. Hizo su camino a la cocina, donde devoró dos rebanadas de pastel. No hubo más lágrimas. Si acaso, su risa parecía un poco demasiado fuerte. Pero cuando regresó a la sala de estar para fijar el collar, sus dedos temblaban, y no podía manejar la tarea.

―¿Puedo ayudarte?―Ofreció.

Ella le dio el collar y se volvió para poner en recoger sus gruesas ondas rojas. Sasuke se acercó a su cuello desnudo con preocupación, aunque no podía discernir por qué. Algo acerca de la calidez su cuerpo y el aroma cítrico de su champú le ponía nervioso, y él enganchó accidentalmente un mechón de pelo tres veces antes de fijar el cierre. Con cuidado de evitar más contacto, se trasladó de nuevo a su propio espacio seguro y le dijo. ―Todo hecho.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se tocó el pecho para enderezar el collar, luego pasó el arrugado pañuelo a través de su nariz, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. ―Gracias. Realmente es hermoso.

Sasuke desvió la mirada. Un nudo se alojó profundamente en su vientre cuando consideró lo que sus planes le harían a Sakura. A juzgar por el conjunto de rígidos brazos cruzados de Konan y la prevención de su mirada, Sakura había perdido a su siguiente amigo más cercano. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? El destino de un humano palidece en comparación con el destino de un planeta entero, especialmente uno tan extraordinario como L'eihr.

―No es más que una piedra común, ― dijo, con más dureza de la que pretendía. ―Pero me alegra que te guste.

Luego la dejó con un destello de confusión detrás de sus ojos mientras volvía a su habitación para la noche.

_**bue aki el cap 6, ojala que les haya gustado...no hay coments asi que no respondo nada... nos leemos el prox viernes**_

_**xau xau**_

_**Angel**_


End file.
